El hilo rojo de la NO separación
by Bordebergia
Summary: Y en el anuncio se leía claramente "Se busca un hilo rojo, recompensa a tratar" Algunos lo ignoraban, otros le buscaban como sabuesos y finalmente los más distraídos lo usaban. Metro y medio, solo eso los separa. ¿Trataran de matarse? O aprenderán a llevarse bien y más importante ¿Descubriran el secreto detrás de todo esto? AU. Cap 3: Grimmjow y Ulquiorra.
1. Aizen y Gin, las primeras victimas

**Antes que nada, aquí los personajes de Bleach son actores, algunos conservarán la personalidad que conocemos, otros van a cambiar ya sea un poco o bastante.**

 **También debo aclarar que no soy la primera en usarla, yo vi esta idea hace tiempo con shinigamiblack.**

 **Olviden como estan las familias o las relaciones normales, algunas van a cambiar bastante.**

 **El fin de esta historia es jugar con las parejas más extrañas que me he encontrado en FF, y en ningún momento se prentende que el romance aparezca, solo se hara mención hacia este. Si tienen alguna pareja normal o crack pueden dejarla en los comentarios.**

 **Bleach no me pertenece, o Iskander sería el más temible de las zampakutos XD**

* * *

En los foros del Goitei 13 se terminaba de grabar el último capítulo de la serie Lejía. Aunque algunos de preguntaban que demonios le sucedía al guionista para hacer algo así, otros simplemente querían terminar lo antes posible.

—¡Ni yo entiendo esta mierda! Y eso que soy un niño— se quejó el pequeño que interpretó a Kaoru mientras salia de escena hacia su amiga —Parezco más niña que tú Ichika.

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros mientras se acomodaba su esponjoso vestido blanco y recogía su cabello en una trenza.  
—Yo misma que quejé con mamá, ¡Se que alguien me va a confundir con ella! Van a pensar que se encogió de la película pasada.

Un castaño que buscaba la salida con urgencia para poder finalmente tomar ducha pasó cerca de ellos y no pudo evitar escucharlos —¡JA!— se burló — Nada se compara con pasar la última saga, grabando diez horas diarias y la mayoría de ellas usando un traje de casi plástico además de estar sentado todo el santo día. Kazui toma tus chucherías que nos vamos, tu hermano dice que se va a tomar después de esto y alguien debe dejarte en casa.

El pequeño asintió para tomar su mochila —Tío Aizen ¿Después me ayudas a buscar el hilo perdido?

—¿Hilo?— preguntó extrañado.

—¡También lo has visto!— dijo Ichika, ante la mirada extrañada de Aizen buscó una imagen en su celular —Aquí tiene— agrego antes de extenderlo hacia él.

Era un pequeño anuncio que estaba pegado en la pared blanca junto a los refrigerios, que mencionaba lo siguiente.

 ** _"Se buscan varios hilo rojo, la última vez que se le vieron fue durante la grabación de la división cero._**  
 ** _Quien lo encuentre favor de notificarlo en la caja de sugerencias con su nombre para programar una negociación._**  
 ** _Recompensa a tratar, pues todos son distintos."_**

—Como quieras enano— respondió Aizen bastante cansado —Solo quiero llegar a casa.

—Nos vemos luego Kazui— se despidió Ichika de su amigo antes de ir hacia su madre que la esperaba al otro lado del estudio.

El castaño llevó a su sobrino hacia la residencia Kurosaki en su automóvil negro, cuando respondieron al timbre fue recibido por su hermana Masaki quien estaba contenta de verlo de nuevo.

—Hace un par de días nos vimos Maki— respondió algo incomodo. Pese a tener una hermana tan amable, él no estaba familiarizado con socializar, de alguna manera se parecía a su personaje Ai Shima en la forma ligeramente apática de ser con todos.

—¿Ichigo no ha venido con ustedes dos?— preguntó la amable mujer.

—No, dijo que iba a beber. Seguramente va con Hanatarou y Ukitake— respondió Sosuke antes de mirar a su sobrino —¿Qué esperas? Entra ya, que debo llegar a mi casa a ducharme.

—Hermano, creo que tienes una muda de ropa aquí, ¿Por qué no tomas el baño aquí? Es la única forma que tengo de agradecerte por traer a Kazui-chan a salvo.

El castaño iba a declinar la oferta, pero su casa estaba aun a varios minutos, eso si no había trafico o alguna manifestación. Y realmente comenzaba a odiar la comezón que le provocaba el sudor.

—Vale— menciono con una leve sonrisa —Con eso me basta. Gracias Maki.

Cuando entró se aseguro de colocar la alarma a su auto y cerrar bien la puerta. Si Ichigo llegaba ebrio en su presencia iba a arrastrarlo por el piso por el mal ejemplo que le daba a su hermano menor.

Siguió a Masaki entre los pasillos de la casa, Kazui se fue de inmediato a jugar videojuegos mientras aún se quejaba de su papel.  
—¿Tan mal terminó?— preguntó su hermana mientras sacaba de un armario una muda de ropa.

—Ni te lo imaginas.— respondió al tomar el pantalón, camisa, calcetines y calzoncillos limpios de manos de ella —Al final no me convertí en el soberano ¡¿Puedes creerlo?!

—Vaya, y realmente lo merecía Ai-kun después de tanto plan. Bueno, toma las tallas que necesites que yo voy a preparar la cena ¿Quieres acompañarnos?

—Lo haré— dijo ante la mirada de Masaki.

Aun no podía perdonar al hombre que la abandono al nacer Kazui, desde entonces se dedicó a ayudarla a criar a sus hijos y a disminuir los gastos en su casa. Aunque eso significara trabajar más arduamente.

Y lo haría sin pedir nada a cambio, ella era su hermanita y merecía lo mejor.  
Su ducha fue rápida, quizá la ansiedad comenzaba a hacer de las suyas en él, pero ha no importaba. Por fin podía tirar a la basura ese traje de plástico.  
Unas horas después ayudó a colocar lo necesario para la cena, una comida para tres sonaba muy bien... o eso pensó.

El timbre sonó de nuevo y él fue a abrir, lo que se encontró afuera no le agradó para nada.

Frente suyo estaban riñendo Ichimaru Gin e Isshin Shiba, o como él los llamaba: _Los perros._

Bien, quizá el apodo sonaba más cruel de lo que en realidad se trataba pero, ¡Esos dos querían a su hermana! Le bastaron las grabaciones y el escaso contacto para notar a leguas el lado pervertido que le ocultaban a Masaki.

—¿Se les ofrece algo?— preguntó Aizen tratando de ser amable.

—Aizen-kun, me sorprende que este aquí— comentó Gin con su típica sonrisa —Solo venia a visitar a Kurosaki-san y a entregarle esta rosa azul.

—¡V-vine a lo mismo!— respondió Isshin con un ligero sonrojo.

Si el reiatsu fuese visible o perceptible en la realidad, seguramente esos dos ya estarían temblando ante la sobreprotección que se preparaba a desplegar el castaño.

Pero Masaki se acercó al notar que su hermano se tardaba demasiado.

Aizen solo pudo apretar los dientes al ver como ella abría más la puerta. —Gin-kun, Isshin-san, que grata sorpresa. ¿Quieren acompañarnos a cenar?

Ambos pretendientes se miraron entre sí. Sabían que de aceptar, se ganarían una paliza de Sosuke al terminar la cena y eso era correr un riesgo mayor.  
—Lo siento, tengo que acompañar a Hisagi al aeropuerto, su vuelo esta a un par de horas de salir— se disculpó el azabache con una reverencia —S-solo vine a dejarte esto— agregó al extender un par de rosas blancas.

—Se lo agradezco Isshin-san. ¿Qué dices Gin-kun?

El zorro abrió ligeramente sus ojos —Será un honor el probar su comida Kurosaki-san— dijo antes de entregar su rosa.

Pese a recibir dos miradas fulminantes Ichimaru ni se inmutó al entrar a la residencia de la amable dama, a quien deseaba cortejar sin importar que tuviese dos hijos y un hermano bastante protector.

Se agregaron sus utensilios a la mesa, Kazui le saludó amable, aunque Aizen parecía a punto de atacarlo con el tenedor ante el primer movimiento que pudiera malinterpretarse.

—Kazui-chan, ¿Puedes ayudarme?

—Si mamá.

Y de nuevo se quedaban solos, pero Gin no era tan tarado como para quedarse mirando al castaño o fingir que la decoración de la casa era la más interesante que pudo ver en su vida.

Claro que no, en lugar de eso se quedó entretenido tratando de desamarrar un hilo rojo que estaba completamente enmarañado.

—Aizen-kun ¿Te molestaría si uso tu dedo un momento?— preguntó al encontrar un pequeño nudo que formaba un circulo cerca de una de las puntas del hilo —Prometo que no sera mucho.

Un encabronado Aizen le extendió su mano en respuesta ¿Qué clase de inútil se tarda tanto con un hilo? pensó al instante.

—¡Ya esta! Mira, incluso hice otro nudo igual al que tienes tú— menciono antes de colocarse el otro extremo.

De pronto las palabras hilo rojo resonaron en la mente de Sosuke, iba a comentarle la curiosa imagen a su compañero en un intento de calmarse...  
 **Pero el hilo desapareció.**

Ambos se miraron con pánico y de inmediato tocaron donde estaba atado el hilo.

—M-mierda... y-ya no esta— murmuró Gin.

—¿Qué no esta?— preguntó Kazui quien llevaba un plato con ramen.

—El hilo rojo— respondió Aizen.

Las manos del menor temblaron un poco, antes de que se quemase Ichimaru le arrebató el plato, metiendo varios dedos en el hirviente líquido, solo para obligarse a no gritar como niña.

—¿Estas bien Kazui?— insistió Aizen al verlo pálido.

—E-eso no puede ser... Yo lo leí pero no creí que era verdad ¡Digan que mienten!

Gin negó —Puedo jurarlo por mi primo Shiro-chan y Fuyu-san.

Kazui ahogó un murmullo antes de ir en busca de su celular.

—Aizen ¿Podrías ayudarme a llevar otro plato?— preguntó Masaki quien seguía en la cocina.

—Enseguida Maki.

Cuando se levantó y se alejó exactamente un metro y medio de la mesa una fuerza lo jaló hacia atrás, asimismo esta fuerza lo hizo con Gin solo que hacia adelante.

—No me jodas— masculló el zorro mientras se levantaba un poco adolorido por haberse golpeado contra la mesa. —Voy contigo quieras o no.— aseguró.

Aizen sin más remedio aceptó y haciendo gala de sus dotes de actor convenció a su hermana de sentarse antes, pues él e Ichimaru se encargarían de llevar lo demás.

—Tío— llamó Kazui quien entraba a la cocina asegurándose de que su madre no lo viese —Entonces creo que ya se que buscan. No son solo hilos rojos, son hilos malditos de la NO separación.

—¿Puedes ser más especifico?— pidió el castaño a su sobrino, Gin por su parte analizaba con detenimiento el nombre.

—Su nombre completo es; Hilo maldito rojo de la NO separación, mira el "no" esta en mayúsculas— comentó para mostrarle el celular, donde se podía ver una página de videos de terror.

Vamos, siendo francos, esos dos sabían que el tener maldito en tu nombre no era muy bueno.

—Son hilos rojos del destino falsos— respondió el invitado cuando sus neuronas finalmente hicieron sinapsis en sus recuerdos —Quizá alguien los hizo para venderlos dentro de la farándula, no es tan descabellado si pensamos que hay muchos que pagarían por algo así.

—Kazui ni una palabra, ahora vete— dijo Aizen antes de mirar a Gin y sujetarlo de su camisa —Donde busques uno para colocárselo a mi hermana te castro y luego te mato.— amenazó con una mirada que ni el mismisimo Ai Shima podría ignorar.

—Yo no soy tan vil, puede que me digan serpiente o zorro, pero soy tan noble como un perro.

Sosuke comenzó a reír divertido, extrañado bastante a su compañero.

—Te creeré por ahora, vamos que Maki nos espera.— comentó de mejor humor.

La cena no fue realmente interesante, claro que no, es una cena normal cuyo tema principal fue sobre el final y los compañeros de trabajo. Todo esto fue opacado por el momento donde Gin debía retirarse. Ahí fue donde ardió Troya para el abino y castaño.

Sosuke e Ichimaru no podían alejarse más de un metro y medio, tampoco podían decirle a la amable mujer sobre su situación tan extraña. Pues seguramente ella lanzaría a su altar religioso por la ventana al enterarse de eso, pensando que Gin lo había hecho a propósito y que su hermano se sacrificó para salvarla... O eso pensaban ellos dos.

—Maki, creo que también me voy. Mañana tengo una reunión temprano, de paso dejare a Ichimaru en su departamento.

—Que amable, espero que este despejado tu camino Aizen— respondió Masaki con una pequeña sonrisa —Kazui-chan, ¿Le traes su ropa sucia a tu tío?

—Enseguida.

No fueron ni tres minutos y el niño ya traía en una bolsa negra la ropa, Aizen se sintió mal, posiblemente corrió lo más rápido que pudo para no tardar.

Ambos salieron tratando de mantener la distancia limite y no levantar sospechas en el proceso. —Agradezco su hospitalidad Kurosaki-san, Kazui-chan.— dijo Gin al hacer una reverencia.

—Luego vengo de visita Maki— se despidió el castaño con una sonrisa.

Sosuke le abrió la puerta del copiloto, esperó paciente a que su hermana se fuera de la puerta, soltó un pesado suspiro antes de tratar de darle la vuelta al carro.

 _ **¡PUM!**_

—¡Grrr!— masculló el castaño al golpearse con su auto por culpa de la dichosa fuerza, solo esperaba que no le hiciese alguna abolladura.

Gin reía, o eso hizo hasta que un molesto Aizen invadió al extremo su espacio personal para tomar el asiento del piloto.  
—Te invito a mi casa Aizen-kun, después de todo, esto resultó siendo mi culpa.— ofreció el albino al verlo tan molesto —Tengo un colchón extra, sábanas limpias y bastantes almohadas.

—Muy bien, donde vives.

—Sigue derecho, yo te indico donde dar vuelta a la izquierda.

* * *

Lector ¿Creías que estos dos iban a dormir en camas separadas? ¡Claro que no! El hilo maldito estaba preparado para todo, y deseaba joderlos hasta el límite de lo normal, no por nada la palabra maldito estaba en su nombre.

Mientras planeaba como iba a lograr su cometido, Gin le dio una rápida guía a Aizen de su casa, aunque no había mucho que resaltar más que un póster gigante de una bola de arroz con cara de gato en la sala.

—Y aquí es— dijo al encender la luz de su habitación —Como vez, solo hay un par de muebles, la cama y el armario, vamos por el colchón.

Alistaron el colchón para que fuese una cama decente, Ichimaru le prestó una pijama a su compañero para que tuviera algo no arrugado que usar mañana.

 **Aunque lo difícil fue ir al baño antes de dormir.**

—¡No mires!— amenazó el zorro mientras levantaba la tapa del inodoro.

—Como si quisiera hacerlo— respondió Sosuke mientras buscaba en su mente alguna música para sustituirla por el ruido tan incomodo.

Después de eso y ya listos para dormir cada uno tomó su lugar. Gin arriba como dueño del lugar y Aizen abajo como un buen invitado indeseado.

La noche fue fría, más de lo que una serpiente podía resistir, así que a sabiendas del posible golpe que podría llevarse levantó a su compañero quien dormía tranquilo en el colchón.

—¿Pu-puedo do-dormir a-aquí?— tartamudeo por el frío.

—Tsk— masculló molesto, aunque verlo temblando lo hizo cambiar se opinión —Nada de abrazos.—amenazó.

Gin de inmediato se metió dentro y se acomodó —Eres cálido como un oso.— dijo feliz.

—¿Me estas diciendo gordo?

—¡Claro que no! Los osos son fuertes.— respondió y de paso hizo sonrojar al castaño.

—G-gracias.

—¿Crees que a Kurosaki-san le pueda gustarle algún día?

—Si es así, te arrastro por el piso antes de que seas su novio.

—Ne, eres muy protector Aizen-kun.

—Calla, además ¿No sales con Rangiku?

—Todos piensan eso. Que mi personaje sea su amigo de la infancia no significa que me guste ella. Además Matsumoto-san tiene a alguien especial.

—¿Quién?

—No puedo decirlo, se lo prometí.— menciono divertido.

—Bah, en ese entonces solo pide al destino que se encuentre un hilo rojo como tú y que sea tan astuta para usarlo con quien quiere.— dijo antes de acomodarse de nuevo y darle la espalda a Gin

—¿Quieres una pista?— insistió el zorro.

Aizen le miró de reojo —Vale.

—Sus personajes no se hablaron más de tres veces en la serie.

—¿Bromeas? Hay como cincuenta personas a la que eso aplica, incluso yo.

—Bien, trataré de ser más especifico. Es uno de los actores más liberales.

—Mañana lo pienso, ahora dejame dormir.

Y fue así como un cartel aparentemente estúpido dio inicio a la caza de hilos rojos, aunque más victimas se unirían al creerlo una broma.

¿Quién será el siguiente?

¿Tomarán Aizen y Gin terapia de pareja?

¿Como rayos van a bañarse si solo hay agua caliente en la mañana?


	2. Mi amor, dame el beneficio del perdón

**Y seguimos con esta historia.**

 **Como mencione antes, podían dejar una sugerencia de pareja, así que, Hitsugaya rina: Te has ganado un UkitakexUnohana.**

 **Iba a colocar ByaYoru pero, creo que será mejor esperar un poco más.**

 **Bleach no me pertenece.**

* * *

Kyoraku supo que algo ocultaba esa mujer, desde la tercera cerveza en el restaurante pudo verlo. Ella usualmente se negaba a asistir con ellos, desde que se divorció de Ukitake se había vuelto más cautelosa con su grupo de amigos en donde él estaba incluido.

 ** _Y sinceramente eso le daba miedo._**

Conocía de sobra como hizo llorar a Kenpachi hace algunos meses. ¡Nadie lo creía! Que ella lograría romper el corazón del salvaje Zaraki con solo una conversación.  
Aquel día Isshin, Yhwach, Bazz B y él tuvieron que animarlo. Incluso al día siguiente en la grabación de la serie, el azabache de dos metros de altura se negaba a grabar su pelea contra Pernida, y por eso tuvieron que improvisar y decir que "Estaba enterrado en esa masa negra y por eso el Quincy sabía tanto sobre Mayuri"

En fin, Kyoraku temía por su integridad, pues algunos extras decían que ella parecía devorarlo con la mirada, aunque cada vez que trataba de comprobarlo por alguna razón Unohana nunca estaba cerca.

Juushuro le advirtió sobre lo malvada que podía ser aquella mujer. Kenpachi también, aunque decía que aun así era ella una belleza de persona.

El castaño suspiró antes de dar otro trago a su cerveza. Al parecer nadie podía salir del elenco sin estar enamorado, tener pareja, cruzar un divorcio, estar en un triangulo amoroso (el cual aveces se convertía en pentágono o un polígono de más caras) o llorar como adolescente por un rechazo.

Ni el serio de Ulquiorra lo logró, y ahora estaba a un paso del altar, tampoco hablemos de Fuyu quien era acosado por las fans al ser "copito legal" o Urahara, quien a sus treinta y tantos años parecía dudar de su sexualidad por culpa de Hikaro, una apuesta y un vestido largo.

—Calma, no puede hacerte nada— le aseguró Ichigo antes de pasarle otra cerveza —Una mesa y Nanao-san los separan.

Ahora que la cerveza le daba un poco más de imaginación podía creer en las palabras del Kurosaki. Unohana no estaría tan loca para tratar de coquetear con él, teniendo a su hija menor ¿O sí?

 ** _Quizá era demasiado inocente para comprender la verdad._**

La plática continuó, lentamente Shunsui olvidaba sus sospechas, mientras que todos los invitados comenzaban a mostrar signos de ebriedad.  
Asimismo un albino se apresuraba a llegar al lugar, antes de que la tragedia hiciese aparición.

No podía permitir que su ex esposa hiciese un acto tan vil.

Tuvo suerte de que Lisa lo comentase mientras comían en casa, al escucharlo no dudó en tomar su confiable bicicleta para dirigirse al lugar donde era la reunión.  
Esquivando al tráfico de la ciudad y tratando de no perderse en el proceso, Ukitake recorrió tres kilómetros para rescatar al castaño.  
Cuando llegó un escalofrío le recorrió al darse cuenta que Unohana estaba a un paso de encadenar a Kyoraku a ella. Utilizando lo que le restaba de energía, corrió hacia la mesa y se lanzó.

—¡No en mi guardia, mujer!— exclamó Ukitake.

Sin remordimiento le arrebató el extremo del hilo rojo a Shunsui y antes de que ella pudiese reaccionar se lo colocó. Todos estaban extrañados y no pudieron evitar soltar un grito ahogado al ver como el hilo desaparecía.

Una sonrisa apareció en Juushiro al notar que los ojos azules intentaban fulminarlo.

—Idiota—murmuró Retsu quien luchaba contra sus intintos que le insistian en asesinar al albino ahí mismo.

—¿Q-Qué acaba de pasar?— preguntó Ichigo extrañado.

Ukitake se levantó de la mesa y se colocó detrás de Unohana, sabía de sobra las condiciones a las cuales te sometía el hilo, pues Kisuke le advirtió y para demostrarlo le mostro que él era la primera victima de la maldición.

El albino se aclaró la voz para llamar la atención del pequeño grupo — **Mi ex esposa** quería utilizar un hilo rojo falso, el cual la uniría con Shunsui, a quien seguramente trataría de meterle mano.— dijo recalcando las tres primeras palabras.

—Creí que ustedes dos ya habían madurado— dijo Nanao fastidiada —Me voy antes de que hagan algo más.— mencionó antes de tomar sus cosas.

—¡Le acompañó Nanao-san!— dijo Ichigo para jalar a Hanataro y a Hinamori quienes también les estaban acompañando.

Shunsui suspiró antes de mirar al dúo. —Nanao-chan tiene razón, son unos niños. Unohana-san, si quería salir conmigo bastaba con pedirlo— respondió calmado antes de mirar a su compañero —Ukitake, ¿No crees que bastaba con romper el hilo? Ahora ustedes dos tienen que llevarse bien y no tratar de asesinarse antes de la boda de Yoruichi-san y Senbonzakura-kun.

Los antiguos esposos se miraron entre sí.

 **Habían olvidado el compromiso.**

—¡No puede ser!— comentó el albino antes de sentarse en una de las sillas vacías. —¡Aun no he conseguido el traje, ni las arras!

El castaño miró a la mujer —Unohana-san, he de suponer que se encuentra en la misma situación ¿No?

—Quizá sólo aparenta ser ingenuo, y en realidad eres un genio Kyo-kun.— respondió antes de mirarlo con mayor interés.

Shunsui se sonrojó ante las palabras. —N-no, en lo absoluto Unohana-san, si fuese así, usted ya lo hubiese notado— comentó, aunque sus palabras en lugar de ayudarlo sólo hicieron que Unohana lo mirase con mayor deseo.

—Creo que será mejor que te lleve a comprar un vestido Yachiru.— dijo Ukitake ligeramente molesto antes de llevarse a su ex esposa.

—Vaya, creo que de nuevo voy a pagar la cuenta— murmuró Kyoraku antes de llamar a un mesero —¿Puede darme la orden?— le pidió.

—Enseguida señor.

Mientras el castaño esperaba un hombre joven de cabello azulado se acercó a él. —¿Puedo hacerle una tirada de Koi Koi?

—Eso es nuevo— menciono antes de sonreír —¡Claro!

Grimmjow asintió antes de buscar en su chaqueta la pequeña caja con las piezas. Rápidamente las mezcló antes de extenderlas boca abajo en un pequeño pedazo seco de la mesa.  
—Tome tres y después coloque las tarjetas boca arriba— dijo calmado.

Shunsui obedeció, dejando ver a un pequeño pájaro, a un ciervo y a una flor morada.

—Vaya, esto es interesante— opinó el felino mientras las analizaba —Dice que usted va a llevarse más de una sorpresa esta semana, sus amigos serán los protagonistas y quizá debería mantener la mente abierta a cualquier posibilidad.— agregó con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Grimmjow! Hombre, que no te reconocí con el cabello largo— dijo Kyoraku antes de levantarse —Si no fuese por tu sonrisa única me hubiera sido imposible.

—Por cosas como esta es que esa mujer te quiere dominar— respondió antes de comenzar a recoger las tarjetas —Aunque Juushiro hace un buen papel de amigo al protegerte ... Oye, ¿No crees que él podría estar enamorado de ti?

—Nah, si fuese así Ukitake ya habría dado señales y las chicas me estarían emparejando más de lo normal.— comentó.

Y no era de sorprenderse que en un elenco tan vasto como lo era Lejía existiesen las fujoshi, quienes rápidamente lograban reunir a más camaradas. Haciendo que los hombres se hiciesen burla durante las ediciones y los más atrevidos hiciesen que los ánimos de aquellas mujeres se elevaran al acercarse demasiado a uno de sus compañeros.

Un breve silencio apareció entre ambos, ellos dos eran víctimas de las fujoshi, aunque no tanto como Ichigo y Toshiro quienes en más de una ocasión fueron encerrados en una habitación con distintas personas. Pero nada se comparó con el día inverso...

—¿Estas invitado a la boda?— dijo el felino para cambiar el tema.

—Todo el elenco lo está, además soy el padrino de copas.

Grimmjow chasqueo la lengua —Te tocó algo simple, a los espada del quinto al décimo debemos encargarnos de la comida ¿Sabes lo chifladas que son esas personas?

—No creo que las personas encargadas de los banquetes de bodas sean tan malos.

—¡Que va! Me refiero a mis compañeros, los idiotas les dieron la "genial" idea a los novios de hacer algo parecido al día inverso.

Kyoraku tragó saliva —¿Q-Quieres decir que deberé llevar vestido de nuevo?

—Exacto, aunque sólo serán los padrinos de algo. Agradece a Yami y Aporro por esto. —¿Me harías el favor de avisarle a Ukitake? Debo ir a cancelar el traje negro, además de buscar mi vestido rojo.

—Vale— dijo Grimmjow para soltar un suspiro de designación —Recuerda, piernas depiladas al igual que pecho y axilas. Mejor metrosexual animado que macho dominado.

—Señor, la cuenta fue pagada por Kurosaki Ichigo.— comentó el mesero ligeramente extrañado por las palabras del sexto espada.

—Entonces me voy, Grimmjow gracias por el favor.

Quien diese vida a la orgullosa pantera sacó su celular y mandó un par de mensajes. Ya sería culpa de Juushiro y Unohana de no leerlos.

* * *

 **Aunque fue todo lo contrario...**

Retsu soltó una carcajada al leerlo, en su rostro se formó una sonrisa burlona al notar que Ukitake comenzaba a maldecir el haber rentado el vestido de aquella vez.

—Te lo dije— comentó la mujer quien miraba al albino con un traje negro —Además tu cabello resalta demasiado.

Ukitake gruñó en respuesta antes de regresar al vestidor. Quizá no podían separarse más de metro y medio, sin embargo el haber sido esposos era de gran ayuda al ya no tener miedo de que el otro lo viera semidesnudo.

—Entonces creo que debería comenzar a probarme trajes— mencionó la mujer mientras esperaba a Juushiro.

Las cosas entre ambos se volvieron tensas desde la saga del Mundo Hueco y rápidamente se enfriaron, hasta terminar en un divorcio antes de la Guerra Sangrienta de los 1000 años.

—Bien, probemos primero con un traje azul rey— comentó Ukitake antes de acercarse al rostro de ella —Haría juego con tus ojos.

—Muy gracioso Juushiro, primero arruinas mi trampa y luego te haces el inocente.— respondió antes de sonreír —Nadie imaginaría que puedes ser así.

El rostro de Juushiro se encendió. —Calla, tenemos que pedir algo de tu talla.

—Aunque sigues siendo la mujer en la relación.

—Y tu el hombre, marimacha.

—Florecita.

—Machamp.

—Primarina.

—Carbón de mina.

—Flor de cerezo.

—¿Por qué la mayoría de tus insultos tiene que ver con flores?

—Porque eres un debilucho de primera.

—Ojala y Kyoraku sea gay.

—¡Serás puto!

—¡Si así lo salvó de ti, me arriesgaré aunque Nanao y Lisa me desconozcan!

—No me refería a eso.— comentó Unohana antes de mirar a su alrededor —¿Ya vez lo que haces? Nos has convertido en el centro de atención... de nuevo.

Ukitake rodó los ojos para cruzarse de brazos —Y lo dice la mujer que tiene una trenza sobre su pecho, y anda devorándose con la mirada al chico que se parece a Shunsui.

—Eres tan molesto como mi período.

—Y tú como una uña enterrada.

Mientras ellos dos se enfrascaban en su discusión, la cual era observada por todos los clientes y trabajadores.

El hilo rojo se preparaba para buscar a su siguiente víctima.

 ** _Y ya tenía una idea de a quien atacaría._**


	3. El murciélago, la pantera y el pastel

**He de mencionar que en este capitulo aparecen varias referencias a otros animes/juegos.**

 **Tendremos a Yukine de Noragami, Gintoki de Gintama, N de Pokemón, Takeo de Ore no monogatari, Zoro de One Piece como personajes secundarios. Y referencias al manga de Otomen (El cual recomiendo).**

 **Bleach no me pertenece (O quizá esto sería un especial para calmar al fandom sobre las parejas).**

* * *

Y bien se lo dijo su ex, era un idiota.

No por el hecho de estar atado a Ulquiorra por el hilo maldito eso podía tener una explicación, lo era por olvidar como vio con sus propios ojos a Ukitake y Unohana quedarse unidos hace algunas horas.

—Deberías probarte el rojo— opinó Ulquiorra quien le observaba atento.

—¡Calla! Tú estas limpio de esta vergüenza— respondió al acomodar el escote del vestido blanco que en ese momento utilizaba.

Ulquiorra esbozó una ligera sonrisa ante las palabras, agradecía que Muramasa hubiese tomado su lugar como padrino del novio, y ahora podía deleitarse con ver a la mitad de los poderosos espadas con vestido.

—Muramasa me ayudó.

—¡A él le gustas!— rugió la pantera adentro del vestidor.

—¿Importa? Ambos hablamos sobre eso, accedí a tratarlo de forma más personal a cambio de que el desistiera de tener algo conmigo.— dijo calmado —Además yo estoy saliendo con Rukia.

Grimmjow soltó un suspiro —Vale, admito que es impresionante que hayas derrotado a todos los pretendientes sin armar escandalo... Creí que Byakuya sería el ganador.

El murciélago cerró sus ojos por un instante mientras hacia memoria —Hisana esta detrás de él, así que Rukia se negó a darle una oportunidad. Recuerda que nos encontramos por casualidad el día que no hubo grabación, la invité a desayunar y ya, ¿Acaso era tan difícil empezar con eso?— respondió mientras esperaba al felino y volvía a abrir sus ojos al haberse preparado mentalmente para la imagen, pues debía ser sincero con el vestido.

Grimmjow salió del probador con un esponjoso vestido rojo, que fue recibido por el pulgar arriba del murciélago.  
—Recuerda que tanto a Ichigo, Renji, Jugo, Ikkaku y yo nos cuesta pensar con claridad sobre el amor. Además, yo vigilaba a los otros idiotas para que no lograran nada con mi hermanastra.— dijo más calmado.

—Por eso te cortó Nell, ¿Cierto?

—Sep, y por la cuchara de Noitra.— respondió mientras se miraba al espejo y sonreía — Sabes, me llevaré este. ¡Señorita el rojo es el indicado!

La joven que les atendió asintió no muy convencida de la cordura de esos dos. Si Ulquiorra no les hubiese explicado la situación con calma, ella creería que la boda sería entre ambos, aunque el hecho de tener a otros dos hombres probándose vestidos en una sucursal distinta les daba más credibilidad. Aunque Lejía era conocida por dar los giros más extraños en ocasiones... Era de esperarse que su elenco también fuese extravagante, por llamarlo de alguna forma.

—¿Deberíamos decirles a los demás sobre el hilo?— preguntó Ulquiorra quien sacaba de su billetera lo suficiente para pagar su traje.

—Nah, ellos deberían apañárselas bien solos.— respondió el felino mientras regresaba a colocarse su ropa.

 ** _Y el pequeño hilo tenía un truco: Sí te llevabas bien con quien estabas atado, la distancia se alargaría un poco más._**

 ** _Para el murciélago y pantera, eso significaba dos metros con ochenta y nueve centímetros._**

Ambos compañeros de grabación salieron del local con sus compras hechas, ahora debían dirigirse a cenar con Rukia a un restaurante, o eso era lo que creían Hisana, Ryuuken, Katagiri y Uryuu.

Pero la realidad era completamente distinta, al dar la vuelta en la primera esquina de la calle, los dos espadas se encontraron con Rukia quien estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto del mercedes j-k10 color magenta de Shirayuki o como era conocida _"La mujer de apariencia fría, pero risa de dinosaurio"_.

—¿Qué esperan?— les preguntó la joven pelinegra al asomarse por la ventana.

Ambos dejaron sus compras en la cajuela del auto. Grimmjow se subió sin temor alguno, al contrario de Ulquiorra, que esperaba no ser acosado por las preguntas indecentes que la dama albina solía hacerle.

—Buenas tardes— saludó Ciffer un poco tímido.

—Hola, Ulquiorra— le respondió Rukia con una sonrisa, cosa que le hizo esbozar una ligera sonrisa.

—¿Traes condones? Por que si no es así, ni creas que tomaras una gota de cerveza.— agregó Sode a modo de saludo.

Ulquiorra enrojeció hasta las orejas ante las palabras, Grimmjow soltó una tremenda carcajada y Rukia se debatía mentalmente si hubiese sido mejor idea llamar a Ginjo, aunque tuviese un auto del año del caldo.

—Sode, exageras sobre Ulquiorra, él no es un calenturiento como TÚ novio— dijo la pantera en un intento de defender a lo más cercano a un BFF que tenía.

—Vamos gatito, que también sospechas de las intenciones del murciélago con Rukia-chan.— se defendió la albina mientras cambiaba de marcha y se dirigía hacia el bar de mala muerte que encontró Kenpachi mientras vagaba con su corazón roto, acompañado de los mala copa de Yhwach y ella.

—No lo negaré— admitió Grimmjow —Pero yo sé un pequeño secreto que ustedes no.

Ulquiorra ante esas palabras le soltó un gancho al estomago como advertencia.

—¿Secreto?— corearon las dos féminas antes de mirarlos por el espejo retrovisor

.  
—Yo mismo le hice una entrevista a Ulquiorra cuando comenzó a salir con Rukia— se inventó el sexto espada.

—No podías ser más raro Nii-san.— bufo Rukia —Lo lamento Ulquiorra.

—N-no fue molesto— respondió antes de desviar la mirada.

Por nada del mundo podía decir que estaba pensando seriamente en proponerle matrimonio a Rukia, y como buen hombre le pidió su autorización al hermano mayor, quien inicialmente se negó, pero al notar que las palabras eran sinceras y no un _"Efecto secundario del noviazgo"_ accedió.  
Aunque la parte difícil sería lidiar con el padre de ella...

—Ahora veo quien es el macho alfa de la relación — se jactó Shirayuki con una sonrisa al mirar a Ulquiorra.

—¡Sode!— corearon todos.

—¡Es broma!— respondió ligeramente molesta, aunque al ver miedo en los ojos de todos cambió de opinión. De inmediato regresó la vista hacia adelante.

—¡Senbonzakura!— exclamó Ulquiorra al verlo cruzar la calle.

Aunque la dama de hielo hizo sonar el claxon varias veces mientras frenaba, el Kuchiki parecía no escucharlo, Grimmjow le tapó los ojos a Rukia al imaginar lo peor y Ulquiorra se escondió detrás del asiento de su novia tratando de no imaginarse nada y vomitar en el proceso.

Aunque Senbonzakura a escasos metros de ser atropellado dio un gran salto... Pero no fue lo suficientemente alto para lograr salir limpio.

 ** _PUM, ZAS, PUM, ZAS._**

Y así sonaba el adulto mientras rodaba por el techo del auto y caía al asfalto. De inmediato todos los que se encontraban a bordo del mercedes descendieron y corrieron hacia el Kuchiki.

—¡¿Estas bien?!— preguntó Grimmjow al acercarse.

Shirayuki de pronto cambio su semblante de preocupación a uno de furia, sin pena alguna sujetó al azabache de su camisa y comenzó a abofetearlo.  
—¡Y sigues con tus chingaderas de parkou!— rugió furiosa —¡Un día te vas a matar!, ¡¿Acaso no piensas en Yoruichi?!

Senbonzakura en lugar de responder comenzó a reír divertido, los otros tres pasajeros miraban extrañados la escena, estaban seguros que el Kuchiki era serio como pocos y que no se prestaría a eso.

Grimmjow se quedó en silencio mirando la sonrisa del sujeto, juraría que la vio en algún lado antes —Esta hipnotizado— comentó antes de acercarse al hombre, quien seguía siendo abofeteado sin tregua —Esto es obra de algún tarado del elenco. Quizá es el mismo que entregó los hilos malditos en primer lugar.

—¿Alguna idea para regresar al futuro esposo a la normalidad?— preguntó Sode más calmada, mientras dejaba a un Senbonzakura riéndose y con las mejillas rojas.

—La vez que le hicieron lo mismo a Stark, alguien tuvo que besarlo.— respondió Ulquiorra.

Desde ese evento nadie ha podido descubrir la identidad del titiritero, que era el nombre que le dieron los espada, incluso se pidió seguridad extra para todos, cosa que terminó en extras y algunos personajes de la última saga.

—No me miren, tengo novio y juré ser fiel... Por esta vez— se excusó Shirayuki.

—Yo no voy por esos rumbos— mencionó Grimmjow.

El murciélago rodó los ojos ante las mediocres excusas de esos dos, y ni de chiste permitiría que su novia besara al hermano mayor de Byakuya o a alguno de la familia Kuchiki. —Lo haré yo— dijo calmado.

—¿E-estas seguro Ulquiorra?— preguntó Rukia, no quería forzarlo a hacer algo así.

Ciffer asintió —Un beso sin sentimientos no es más que contacto físico, lo verdaderamente bello es dárselo a la persona que amas y respetas, deseando que tus emociones lleguen a su alma.— al darse cuenta de sus palabras se aclaró la voz —O eso es a la conclusión que llegué cuando hablaba con Inoue durante la grabación de la saga espada.

—Eres adorable— murmuró Sode antes de mirar a Grimmjow —Creo que ya veo a lo que te refieres.

Antes se sufrir más halagos incómodos o estar a punto de revelar que era más dulce que la miel, el murciélago se acercó al Kuchiki, y rozó sus labios esperando que fuese suficiente.

Pero Senbonzakura pasó sus manos detrás del cuello de Ciffer y profundizó el beso.

—¡Mhhg!— Ulquiorra trataba de separarse pero el azabache no lo permitía, llegó un momento en el que el pobre cuarto espada comenzó a agitar sus brazos por desesperación.

—¡Que se lo come!— exclamó Grimmjow antes de ayudarlo.

Con bastante esfuerzo logró hacer que Senbonzakura soltase a su compañero, quien comenzó a toser por la falta de aire.  
—¡Ulquiorra!— y Rukia fue a socorrer a su novio mientras Sode reía.

—Ahg, mi cabeza— murmuró el prometido a los pocos segundos. —Joder, ¿Acaso me atropellaron?— agregó al sentir su cuerpo todo golpeado.

—Fue el titiritero— respondió Grimmjow, quien aparentemente era el único que se preocupaba por el Kuchiki.

—No hice nada malo ¿Verdad?— preguntó el azabache mientras se reincorporaba aun adolorido.

—Pues más allá de besar a Ulquiorra, creo que no.

Senbonzakura miró al murciélago, este parecía bastante afectado y Rukia trataba de calmarlo cantándole el doceavo opening de Lejía, aquel del cual hizo un cover.

—L-lo siento...— se disculpó el Kuchiki antes de mirar a Rukia —Creo que deberías besarlo.

Shirayuki se quedó callada al notar como Grimmjow cambiaba de semblante a uno más serio.

Y no era porque le molestase la relación de esos dos, claro que no, el motivo era que cuando Ulquiorra y Rukia se besaban, no existía fuerza humana que los separase. Era como si de pronto todo el mundo desapareciera, y de alguna forma obtuvieran tanques de oxigeno.

¡Vencieron a Shinji y Momo con sus dos minutos y cincuenta segundos! Y eso ya era demasiado tiempo.

—¡Por supuesto que no!— reclamó la pantera.

—¡Pero Nii-san, mira como esta!— le respondió Rukia bastante preocupada —¡Su mirada ha perdido ese brillo especial!

Grimmjow gruñó como buen felino que era, y sin titubear tomó al espada de su camisa y lo levantó.

—Pues ve a hacerlo en el auto, no quiero llegar tarde a beber— dijo mientras arrojaba al pobre murciélago dentro del auto sin darse cuenta que estuvo a milimetros de ser jalado por la fuerza invisible, aún así sus ojos azules se posaron sobre el Kuchiki —¿Vienes?

—S-sí, y yo pagaré las bebidas como disculpa, además será como mi despedida de soltero— respondió Senbonzakura con una sonrisa.

—¿No te dejaron hacer alguna?— le preguntó la dama de hielo bastante extrañada.

—N-no es eso...— comentó ligeramente avergonzado —Sólo pienso que es buena idea hacer algo tranquilo esta vez, Yoruichi en ocasiones se pasa con sus ideas.— agregó con un ligero carmesí.

Y esto no tenia relación alguna con los gustos del Kuchiki, quien por despedida de soltero esperaba algo súper romántico como una cena en la noche con su prometida, mientras escuchaban música clásica y ambos se miraban a la luz de las velas, y reían como la primera vez que se conocieron en las grabaciones. Nada comparado a ir a una competencia de formula 1, la final del fútbol de clubes o esa exploración urbana que casi les cuesta a Sōjun.

Tomar alcohol sonaba bien, siempre y cuando no se excediera y terminara confesando que él era un otomen, y que prácticamente el hombre en la relación **(En cuanto a gustos)** era su prometida. Aunque este hecho no era algo que lo hiciera avergonzarse, sin embargo no quería ser molestado por los tarados del elenco.

—En ese caso vámonos. Aunque te toca ir atrás, no voy a soportar ver tanta pasión.— bufo Grimmjow mientras se subía al asiento del copiloto.

Quizá era demasiado decir que el Kuchiki estuvo a punto de soltar un grito de emoción... Tal vez porque era un fiel fan de la pareja, aunque siempre debía mantener la apariencia de serio y respetable a petición de su abuelo, quien también era un otomen y había sufrido la discriminación **(Y burlas)** de su entorno.

Aparentando serenidad, se subió junto a la pareja, aunque Rukia aun dudaba en atreverse a besar a su novio, no quería incomodar a nadie o parecer una golosa como su hermana, y no ayudaba en nada el hecho de tener al legendario galán de telenovelas Senbonzakura Kuchiki a un lado, del cual " _curiosamente_ " estaba enamorado cuando era pequeña.

—Trata de transmitirle el cariño que le tienes— le susurró el azabache esperando que no fuese escuchado por alguien más que Rukia.

Ella se sobresalto de inmediato, con cierta incredulidad miró al hombre, quien le sonrió amable en respuesta.

En definitiva, Senbonzakura seguía siendo un enigma andante, pero no negaría que los ojos oscuros del Kuchiki mostraban la felicidad de estar próximo a casarse.  
Con cierta timidez, Rukia se acercó a Ulquiorra, por un instante rememoró todos los momentos que habían pasado juntos, desde ese almuerzo en la cafetería que él le invitó por cortesía y donde terminaron hablando de su personaje, hasta la confesión del murciélago, quien por poco se desmaya al recibir el sí. La joven esperó hasta quedar a milímetros de sus labios, Ulquiorra parecía haber reaccionado, pues esperaba un poco ansioso el beso, sin embargo sólo recibió un ligero roce de labios.

Y antes de poder robar lo que por derecho le pertenecía, Sode frenó el automóvil de nuevo, e hizo que nuestro murciélago se estampara contra su asiento.  
—Llegamos— dijo la dama helada con calma antes.

Aunque Grimmjow soltó otra carcajada... E hizo reír a Sode, la cual a su vez se la contagió a Senbonzakura y Rukia.

Un avergonzado Ulquiorra salió con lo que restaba de su dignidad por la puerta, pero esta se perdió al alejarse más de dos metros ochenta y cinco sin embargo, de paso también se llevó parte de la dignidad de Grimmjow.

—¿Por qué están ustedes dos así?— les preguntó Rukia bastante extrañada.

—¡N-no es nada!— se excusó la pantera antes de salir del auto y correr hacia su compañero.

Pese a tener más de una pregunta, los tres actores siguieron al dúo de amigos hasta el interior del bar.

—Es.. rustico— comentó Senbonzakura ante un piso sucio, mesas en mal estado, hombres peleando en un rincón o jugando a los dardos, luces a punto de apagarse y un camarero que fácilmente podría ser un sicario.

—Pero las bebidas son muy buenas— dijo Sode —No me lo creí cuando Yhwach lo mencionó hasta que las probé, vamos que la noche apenas empieza.

Los cinco tomaron asiento en una de las mesas, pronto el hombre de aspecto siniestro se acercó.

—¿Qué van a tomar?— preguntó con voz grave, mientras su mirada oscura hacia juego con su cabello y complexión robusta.

—Lo que sea para mí y la pantera— dijo la dama helada con una sonrisa.

—Lo mismo— mencionó el murciélago.

—Algo no tan fuerte— pidió Rukia.

Senbonzakura dudó por un segundo —Yo... creo que tomaré una cerveza.

El temible hombre que en realidad era un joven trabajando asintió antes de marcharse hacia la barra principal, de la cual salió un niño de cabello rubio y ojos ámbar.  
—Tres ruletas, una mariposa y un sencillo.

—Vale, en unos minutos lo tendré Takeo-san.— respondió antes de suspirar pesadamente.

—¿Sucede algo Yukine?— le preguntó Takeo ligeramente preocupado.

—Este es el peor empleo de medio tiempo que pude conseguir— fue su respuesta —Maldita Hiyori, esta es la última vez que le consigo dinero extra.

Su compañero se encogió de hombros —Bueno, eres su novio, es normal que accedas tan fácilmente, además esto no es tan malo vienen muchos actores de otras series y puedes ver y escuchar los chismes antes que nadie. Por ejemplo, los cinco de allá son de Lejía— dijo antes de señalarlos disimuladamente —Y el que se ve más tímido es el novio de Yoruichi-sensei.

—¡¿Qué?!— exclamó antes de mirarlo bien —Yo imaginaba que sería Urahara Kisuke o Kuchiki Byakuya, incluso llegue a pensar que iba a casarse con Soi Fong. Pero ¿Quien es este? Nunca lo he visto.

—Senbonzakura Kuchiki, usualmente sus personajes usan bastante maquillaje o máscaras, muchos no lo reconocen a simple vista— mencionó antes de hacer memoria para darle un ejemplo —¿Te acuerdas de quien hizo el papel del hermano de Inuyasha?

—Ajá.

—Es él.

Yukine se talló sus ojos en un intento de verificar las palabras del mayor, unos pupilentes serían suficientes al igual que una peluca y maquillaje.  
—No me lo esperaba— confesó el adolescente —Aún así, esto apesta. Ahora ve a entregarlo.

Takeo colocó las bebidas en una bandeja metálica y obedeció, aunque no entendía porque cada vez que se acercaba todos se quedaban callados, iba a preguntar por un autógrafo pero le llamaron al otro lado del lugar.

—Da miedo— comentó Grimmjow.

—No es malo, sólo es pura apariencia — respondió Shirayuki quien miraba con una pequeña sonrisa a una jarra blanca que estaba a centímetros de ella —Cuando lo conoces es adorable.

—Adorable..— murmuró el Kuchiki antes de sacudir su cabeza, algo iba mal, pues estaba a punto de dejarse llevar por su lado Otomen.

—Senbonzakura-san, ¿Ya esta listo para la boda?— preguntó Rukia para cambiar la conversación.

—La verdad es que...

 ** _ZAZ._**

Y como nueva interrupción, se presentaba Zaraki Kenpachi estrellando contra una mesa a un sexi chico de cabello y ojos verdes.  
—¡Cabrón, te has pasado!— le reclamó el protagonista de Gintama.

—¡Se lo merece este idiota!— rugió Kenpachi antes de levantar a Gintoki del cuello —¡Me ha molestado todo el día!

El albino tragó saliva mientras sus neuronas trabajaban rápidamente y trataban de sacarlo de ese aprieto.

—Él sólo te preguntó si ya estabas bien— le respondió Zoro que estaba sentado con una jarra de pulque —Nos preocupas campeón.

Kenpachi bajó a Sakata, quien de inmediato corrió hacia Zoro y se escondió detrás de él.

—No me he sentido bien desde que esa mujer me rechazó, siento que ya no puedo confiar en nadie.— dijo antes de sentarse y recargar su cabeza en la mesa —Estoy deprimido.

El joven quien había sido estrellado se levantó adolorido —¿Qué más podemos hacer? Hemos hecho de todo y nada levanta su animo.

—Por hoy me disculparan, pero debemos grabar el siguiente capitulo de Una Pieza, el productor enloquece cuando no llego a tiempo.— dijo Zoro antes de marcharse.

Los cinco actores de Lejía miraban la escena con algo de pena, cuatro de ellos no le hablaban a Zaraki, pues el circulo de amigos de Kenpachi se iba más hacia los integrantes de la división once, algunos capitanes, Quincy y miembros de otros elencos.

—Necesita calidez — comentó Sode antes de suspirar —La pequeña era la única que lo trataba sin temor, y ahora que ella se fue a grabar otra serie, él es quien más lo resintió.

Senbonzakura miró al gran shinigami, sus amigos se preocupaban por él, incluso el niño que servía las bebidas parecía sentirse mal. Se armó de valor, ya que pronto debería dar explicaciones —¿Crees que serviría algo dulce?— preguntó.

La dama helada asintió —Creas o no, Yachiru era quien hacia la mayoría de los dulces que aparecían en sus escenas, ocasionalmente estos llegaban más allá de la división once, admito que eran bastante buenos.

—Muy bien— dijo el Kuchiki antes de darle un trago a su cerveza para levantarse y dirigirse hacia la barra —¿Tienen cocina?— le preguntó a Yukine.

—Sí, aunque no tiene mucho, ¿Por?

—Muy bien, voy a necesitar algunas cosas, ¿Alguien puede ir por ellas?

—Takeo lo hará, es rápido.— dijo Yukine bastante interesado por lo que haría el hombre.

—En ese entonces te pido que todos hagan lo necesario para que Zaraki no se vaya, yo mientras iré preparando el lugar.

—Necesito saber lo que harás.

—Un pastel.

El adolescente alzó una ceja, esta petición era rara pero, quizá a esto se refería su compañero de lo bueno de su empleo. —Escribe lo que necesites— le dijo antes de pasarle un pedazo de papel y un lápiz —La cocina esta atrás, pasa por aquí — agregó antes de abrir una pequeña puerta.

Cuando Senbonzakura se fue a limpiar la cocina, Yukine le hizo señas a Takeo.

—Ve por esto, es para ayudar al grandullón de Zaraki.— mencionó antes de entregar la nota y el dinero que el azabache dejó —Sé que puedes hacerlo pronto.

Takeo asintió antes de salir corriendo, los cuatro actores restantes se acercaron guiados por la curiosidad.

—Por favor, hagan que Zaraki se quede más tiempo— pidió el adolescente con una leve reverencia.

—Tsk, lo haré sólo porque es amigo de muestro chofer— dijo el felino antes de mirar a la pareja —¿Vienen?

Ulquiorra cerró los ojos y suspiró —Yo sí, no es bueno que siga con ese dolor después de tanto tiempo.—Rukia tomó la mano del murciélago y le sonrió.

—Entonces vamos todos— dijo Sode.

—Podemos jugar Koi Koi— comentó Grimmjow al recordar que traía el juego en su bolsillo.

Shirayuki fue la primera en llegar a la mesa mientras que los demás acercaban una silla extra.  
—Hola chicos— saludó a los tres —Vine con unos amigos, ¿Quieren jugar Koi Koi?

Gintoki se encogió de hombros —Todo es bueno para tratar de levantarle el ánimo a Kenpachi. ¿No es así, N?

El aludido sonrió ligeramente —Podemos intentarlo.

Mientras se preparaban para jugar, Ulquiorra llamó la atención de Grimmjow.

—Creo que esos dos también están atados— le susurró Ulquiorra al sexto espada —No se separaron más de dos metros, ni siquiera cuando arrojaron al más atractivo de ellos dos.

—Quizá lo estén pero, entonces ¿Ya los esparcieron a otros programas?

—O son lo suficientemente tarados para ir al nuestro a husmear.

—Buen punto.

Mientras ellos jugaban y trataban de alegrar a Kenpachi, Takeo había llegado con el pedido del Kuchiki, Yukine de inmediato se lo llevó y de paso se sorprendió de ver la cocina limpia.

—¿Te ayudo en algo?— preguntó el adolescente al entregar la gran bolsa con los ingredientes.

—No, sólo continua con tu trabajo, Yukine-kun.

—¿Co-como sabes mi nombre? Digo... Noragami sigue siendo verde en comparación a Lejía, y apenas estamos próximos a llegar a los ochenta capítulos en escrito.

—Hiyori-chan siempre habla de ti, aunque trate de hacerlo parecer una queja puedo ver en sus ojos que adora hacerlo.

El joven rubio se sonrojó hasta las orejas y salió de la cocina con una boba sonrisa.

 ** _Quizá su trabajo no era tan malo después de todo._**

Senbonzakura con la dedicación, talento y el amor por las cosas esponjosas de un buen Otomen, se las arregló para tener en una hora un hermoso pastel de chocolate blanco, que encima estaba adornado con flores de cerezo hechas de crema batida rosa y en medio un dibujo de ocho espadas junto al nombre del capitán, con cuidado salió de la cocina y sonrió al ver como Zaraki parecía estar pasándosela bien.

—Etto... Kenpachi-kun— le llamó el Kuchiki mientras colocaba el pastel sobre la barra y las miradas de todos se posaban sobre este. —Hice esto para ti, espero que pueda alegrar tu día.

Las amables palabras hicieron sonrojar ligeramente al azabache, quien disimulando se acercó a ver el postre, cuando sintió algo saltar en su pecho ahogo un suspiro.  
 _"Debo estar de coña"_ murmuró en su mente.

Zaraki miró al Kuchiki, en pocas ocasiones hablaron y sólo fueron un par de palabras pero, la sonrisa calmada de Senbonzakura lograron revolver su estomago como si fuese un adolescente otra vez.

—Por favor corta la primera rebanada, Kenpachi.— le pidió Takeo, y el shinigami obedeció.

Mientras realizaba la acción, la mente de Kenpachi trataba de racionalizar lo que le sucedía, sabía que Senbonzakura era un hombre el cual aparentemente tenía gustos de mujer. Quizá por eso lo estaba confundiendo pero, también era guapo, amable, inteligente y justo, una persona que realmente cuidaría tu corazón si estuvieras en una relación con él... Esperen ¡¿Se estaba enamorando por un pastel?! Y esto no era lo peor, lo peor era que el Kuchiki estaba a unos días de casarse.  
Ante la posibilidad su corazón lo apuñaló, un poco de vergüenza apareció al lograr dominar sus emociones, por nada del mundo debía exagerar, no era como si él fuera a llevárselo para enamorarlo, si ni siquiera sabía como tratar a una dama **(Palabras que Unohana se encargó de clavarle en su corazón como asesino serial durante su torpe declaración).**

Aunque Senbonzakura era un hombre y quizá podría practicar cada día y así llegar a ser una mejor persona.

Y sin darse cuenta, Kenpachi ya se encontraba comiendo el pastel junto a los demás. Aún en silencio vio como Senbonzakura reía y soltó un suspiro digno de colegiala enamorada.

Estaba cansado de pelear, así que sólo le quedaba aceptar que su corazón volvía a estar bien, y aparentemente ahora le pertenecía a otra persona.  
A un hombre con gustos de mujer que cocinaba de maravilla. **(Pues Zaraki no conocía la palabra Otomen, la cual le ahorraría varias letras de más a él y a la escritora).**

—¿Crees que alguien se dio cuenta de que Zaraki estaba pensando en voz baja?— le preguntó Sakata a N.

Éste negó —Por suerte sólo nosotros, aunque me pregunto si Kenpachi será capaz de robarse al novio de sus sueños guajiros.

—Pues vamos a averiguarlo— dijo Gintoki antes de sacar de su ropa un par de boletos para la boda. —Salir medio año con Nanao Ise rindió sus frutos.

El peliverde los tomó —Sólo ten cuidado con Ukitake, aún te odia.— respondió N antes de mirar de nuevo a Zaraki.

Quizá de darle el anuncio sobre el hilo maldito, podría agregarle más sazón a la historia tan interesante que se creaba entre el elenco de Lejía.


	4. La fresa del infierno y los hilos parte1

**Me he tardado bastante en hacer este capitulo, la explicación: No sabía como seguir, digamos que esta parte es ese intermedio difícil de escribir, aquel que esta entre el inicio y el final.**

 **Un agradecimiento a** Bluene Angel **quien me dio la pareja perfecta para colar en esta historia.**

 **Parece que no, pero estos capítulos son más difíciles de escribir y editar que los de Again, aunque parezcan más simples.**

 **Quien diga que la comedia es fácil miente, es difícil.**

 **Bleach no me pertenece o esta parodia sería canónica.**

* * *

 _La fresa del diablo._

Y ese era el apodo que Shirayuki le daba al Kurosaki cuando estaba ebrio, aunque es necesario hacer un pequeño recuento antes de proseguir.

Mientras el grupo bebía con alegría, llegó Ichigo en compañía de de Hanataro, Hinamori y Bazz B a beber en el mismo lugar. Aunque en un principio fingieron ignorar a sus compañeros **(Los cuales ya se encontraban un poco borrachos)** , pronto y conforme aparecieron las cervezas se reunieron a conversar como camaradas.

Aunque para la mujer de tez nívea, quien era la más sobria, solo se convirtió en un infierno, pues su novio y su crush estaban en el mismo grupo. Y sí, la dama helada salía con el pollo de los Quincy, mejor conocido como Bazz B. Pero antes de que pienses de más pequeño e incauto lector, el querido novio de Shirayuki solo lo hacía para aparentar, pues su corazón le pertenecía a su asesino en la serie: el buen "Jugo" y eso significaba imaginarse al rubio mientras la besaba, **(Algo bastante extraño si le peguntan a la escritora)**.

Pero eso no es lo importante, regresemos a la dama helada, la cual ahora deseaba con todas sus fuerzas estar ciega o quitarse a un dormido Grimmjow de su regazo, pues un Ichigo completamente ebrio y sin camisa estaba bailando sobre la mesa, a escasos centímetros de ella y como si no fuera suficiente también tenía una actitud de "Todas mías" que solo podía celosa a la mujer aunque ella sabía de sobra que no tenía derecho de hacerlo, pues hacía lo mismo con copas de más.

Las hormonas de Shirayuki comenzaron a alborotarse cuando el Kurosaki se acercó a su rostro y estuvo a punto de besarla.

—¡Hey, esa es mi novia! — exclamó Bazz B fingiendo estar molesto, pero seguramente no quería ser un venado.

Shirayuki gruñó por lo bajo al ver como se alejaba Ichigo a continuar su baile y a intentar coquetear con Hinamori **(Quien para suerte de Shirayuki estaba a punto de caer dormida para soñar brevemente con su príncipe de cabello blanco, quien por cierto era bastante mayor que ella)**.

Takeo y Yukine al ver que el grupo de Lejía estaba más borracho que un borrachito de dulce, llamaron la atención de Gintoki, el cual observaba bastante divertido a sus amigos al igual que N.

—Disculpe, ¿No tiene un número para que vengan a recogerlos? Ya estamos a punto de cerrar para limpiar — le preguntó Yukine a Sakata.

Este sonrió ligeramente antes de sacar su celular —No te preocupes, yo los llevo a mi casa— respondió para ir a marcación rápida.

Por otra parte, teníamos a Zaraki observando con atención a un dormido Senbonzakura y aunque quisiese despegar la vista del futuro esposo, lo primero que vería sería a Ulquiorra y Rukia intentando romper su record de aguantar la respiración mientras se besaban con pasión, y lo que menos quería ver un hombre con un corazón roto era eso.

—Quisiera que fueras solo mío, Senbo-kun— murmuró Kenpachi antes de soltar un suspiro.

Y antes de que alguno de Lejía pudiese armar un escándalo mayor, Sakata llamó su atención al golpear dos sartenes entre sí, despertando a Hinamori, Senbonzakura y Grimmjow en el proceso.

—¡Vamos a seguir la fiesta en mi casa! — exclamó con una sonrisa antes de salir del lugar.

—¡Yei! — corearon los ebrios de turno antes de seguirlo de forma inocente. A excepción de Shirayuki, quien solo lo hizo porque no podía manejar así.

Pero al salir se encontraron con una limosina de último modelo, una que solo Naruto o Goku podrían costear, antes de que pudiesen hacer preguntas, Gintoki abrió la puerta.

—¿No vienen? — les preguntó, al sentir las miradas sobre él se encogió de hombros —Que mi personaje trabaje para vivir, no significa que yo no sea rico.

Esa respuesta bastó para que todos subieran a armar alboroto al interior del auto, por fortuna para el conductor ninguno de ellos vomitó, es más el sueño se propagó y todos cayeron dormidos hasta que llegaron a la mansión del albino.

—Bienvenido amo Gintoki— dijo Sebastian haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

—Oye, te tomas demasiado enserio tu personaje, primo— mencionó el aludido antes de rascarse la nuca. Aun no entendía que tenían en común ellos dos, pues sus apariencias distaban bastante para ser solo primos. **(Quizá nunca lo descubriría pero eso sería para otra historia).**

Sin dejar que las dudas familiares tomasen las riendas de su decisión, les indicó a los somnolientos ebrios que habitaciones podían tomar, aunque algunos le pidieron quedarse juntos como medida de seguridad.

Ahora, regresando con la dama de hielo, ella se encontraba resguardando a Rukia de un ebrio y bastante apasionado Ulquiorra, quien fue llevado a su vez por Grimmjow… Pero eso no impidió a los novios hablar o intentarlo.

Gracias a la ironía del mundo o el poder del amor, las habitaciones estaban una a lado de otra, además de estar separadas por una puerta cerrada con llave **(A petición de Grimmjow)**. Aun así, los novios sacaron papel y plumas de quien sabe dónde para escribirse poemas malos entre sí, además de cantar canciones de amor más viejas que Yamamoto.

—Te envió poemas de mi puño y letra— cantó Ulquiorra antes de pasar un papel doblado a través de un pequeño espacio debajo de la puerta.

—Te envió canciones de cuatro cuarenta— respondió Rukia para hacer lo mismo.

Después de ver eso, el murciélago se apresuró a dibujar —Y las fotos de cuando cenamos paella. — dijo antes de pasar el dibujo sin terminar de ambos cenando.

—No importa que diga el destino, quédate conmigo.

Ulquiorra se quedó en silencio ante esas palabras, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse y una sonrisa de felicidad se dibujó en su rostro, estaba decidido, hoy iba a proponerle matrimonio.

—¿Te casarías conmigo? — preguntó con un poco de timidez.

El silencio fue su respuesta, por un momento el murciélago temió que ella hubiese entrado en shock ante sus palabras o lo que Rukia estuviera pensando en la mejor forma de rechazarlo sin matarlo en el proceso, sin embargo la mano de Grimmjow se posó sobre su hombro.

—Seguramente ya se durmió— dijo antes de golpear la puerta —¡¿Ya cayó el tornado?!

—¡Imbécil está dormida! — respondió molesta Shirayuki antes de darse cuenta de que había gritado —Después de hablar se quedó dormida— agregó.

Al otro lado de la puerta se escuchó un suspiro de resignación y después el sonido de dos personas acomodándose en la cama para dormir. La dama helada se disponía a cargar a Rukia, pero alguien golpeó la puerta que daba hacia el pasillo con bastante insistencia.

Sin más opción que abrir para después soltarle un golpe a quien fuera que estuviese llamando, Shirayuki dejó a Rukia dormida en el suelo.

—¿Qué quiere…

Por un momento Shirayuki pensó que ya estaba dormida, pues fue interrumpida por un beso salvaje de parte del Kurosaki, quien para terminar la tomó de la muñeca y la sacó de la habitación. Sin dudarlo la acorraló contra la pared.

—¿Creíste que no iba a reconocerte? — le preguntó Ichigo con voz ronca antes de disminuir un poco la distancia —Una vez me rompiste el corazón, pero no permitiré que lo hagas dos, así que dime ¿Vas en serio con Ulquiorra? Escuché que te pidió matrimonio.

Y lo romántico de ese momento se fue por el retrete ante esa confusión que no hacía más que mostrar lo ebrio que estaba Ichigo.

—Ichigo, Ulquiorra sale con Rukia, yo lo hago con Bazz B. Así que vete o voy a partirte esa cabeza naranja que tienes — amenazó con un poco de su corazón roto ante la confusión del Kurosaki.

Sin embargo y contrario a cualquier persona cuerda, el Kurosaki sonrió con arrogancia para reducir un poco más la distancia entre ellos dos —Así me gusta, que me peguen. Total siempre recibía una patada de Rukia. Además unas buenas mordidas tuyas podrían ponerme a tope— respondió.

Ante esas palabras, la dama helada tragó saliva mientras se aventuraba a eliminar la distancia entre ambos.

 ** _¿A que dios debería de agradecer por semejante hombre?_**

Uno al cual podría rasguñar y no lloraría como nena ante la pasión ardiente que se escondía detrás de su fría apariencia.

La distancia estaba a un par de milímetros de ser eliminada, pero se escucharon unos leves cascabeles a la distancia a la par de varias pisadas pesadas, ellos dos intentaron ignorarlo pero después descubrieron que eso no fue buena idea.

—¡Ahhgg! — gritó Ichigo al sentir como el aire de sus pulmones se escapaba con rapidez.

—¡Sadajaru! — exclamó Gintoki al verlo sentado sobre Ichigo mientras observaba atento a una asustada Shirayuki.

El ricachón de Sakata se acercó a toda velocidad para tomar del collar al casi extinto dogo del Moscú edición de lujo que solo nace en el Tíbet. Pese a lo habitual, Sadajaru obedeció al albino y se marchó en busca de otro juguete para pasar el rato, después se encargaría de arreglar cuentas con su dueño durante la grabación de la serie.

—Lo lamento, no creí que fuera a venir aquí. Espero que no interrumpiese nada— dijo Gintoki mientras ayudaba a levantar a Ichigo.

El Kurosaki negó al sacudirse el polvo de su ropa para guiñarle un ojo a su compañero protagonista —Si quieres algo, ya sabes dónde buscarme, muñeca— mencionó antes de marcharse con pasos tambaleantes.

—Creo que eso iba para ti— comentó Sakata un poco incómodo.

La dama de hielo soltó un pesado suspiro, quizá Ichigo la estaba confundiendo con alguien más por culpa del alcohol. No podía estar segura de ser correspondida si él estaba ebrio.

Gintoki intentó pensar en las palabras adecuadas para animar a la amiga de Zaraki, sin embargo antes de poder decir algo. El shinigami de dos metros de altura fue hacia ellos con pasos apresurados.

—Necesito que me ayuden a encontrar uno de esos hilos malditos en el set— dijo Kenpachi bastante serio.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con eso? — le preguntó con curiosidad Gintoki, estaba seguro que no le había mencionado nada sobre eso. Mientras tanto Shirayuki intentaba descubrir a que rayos se refería.

—Planeo descubrir quién los hizo, no puedes atar a alguien de esa forma. Obligándoles a permanecer juntos— respondió Kenpachi un poco molesto.

—¿Qué ha pasado? — preguntó el albino aunque por la actitud que estaba tomando su compañero no podía ser nada bueno.

—Ikkaku— respondió Zaraki —Alguien le ató con Aporro. No puedo permitir que mis subordinados sean mangoneados de esa forma, además cada uno tiene que ir a grabar a su respectiva serie y como si no fuese suficiente los horarios son incompatibles.

Sakata se cruzó de brazos —Cierto, Ikkaku ha tenido un buen número de papeles últimamente. Primero fue ese tipo que derrota a cualquiera de un golpe y luego el otro calvo que es guardia de seguridad.

—Además, ¿Cómo te has enterado? — mencionó Shirayuki con curiosidad.

Zaraki soltó un pequeño suspiro —Solo escuchen— respondió antes de sacar su celular y mostrar un correo de voz.

Primero se escucharon varios golpes, luego un poco de estática para finalizar con un par de quejidos.

 _"—¡Maldición! ¿Qué fue eso cuatro ojos? — dijo molesto el pelón del onceavo escuadrón._

 _—Al parecer ese hilo nos une y si tratamos de separarnos aplica de inmediato la tercera Ley de Newton, al tratar de correr quedamos inconscientes ante el golpe. ¿Por qué de todos los del elenco me tuvo que tocar contigo?— fue la respuesta del antiguo espada de cabello rosa —Mañana tengo que llevar a mi hermana a su clase de karate._

 _—Solo le diremos que regresamos y ya. Pero ahora solo nos queda descubrir qué demonios pasó y como terminamos atados a este pilar del Goitei, además de buscar al bastardo que lo hizo— mencionó Ikkaku antes de hacer una pequeña pausa —Lamento haber olvidado el peluche de orca en la lavandería…_

 _—Ya es demasiado tarde para eso, Mandarame._

 _—No es fácil hablar contigo, solo espero que pronto alguien sepa como terminar con todo esto— dijo Ikkaku antes de soltar un pesado suspiro."_

Después de eso la grabación finalizaba.

—Al parecer mientras intentaban separarse Ikkaku encendió el correo de voy y seguramente fui su última llamada— comentó Zaraki antes de guardar su celular —Y bien, ¿Van a ayudarme?

Shirayuki soltó un pequeño suspiro —Vale, ya no tengo nada que hacer y no quiero volver a ser víctima del ebrio de Ichigo— respondió.

—Claro, no tengo problema. Estoy de vacaciones— agregó Gintoki, aunque en realidad deseaba ver con sus propios ojos el efecto de aquellos hilos o por lo menos como se veían.

Así que en medio de la noche como buenos criminales en potencia que eran, se dirigieron al set de Lejía, el cual aún era resguardado por algunos de los actores, los cuales en realidad se encontraban celebrando el cumpleaños de uno de ellos. Gracias a esto, al trio de "investigadores" no les costó nada entrar, aunque debían de admitir que el lugar a casi oscuras era bastante siniestro con las máscaras de los hollow que estaban esparcidas en las paredes.

—¿Y si nos separamos para acortar tiempo? — les preguntó Sakata a su compañeros, al recibir dos miradas fulminantes desvió la mirada —No pensé que este fuese el set embrujado, aunque eso explica ese final tan trágico en la historia de la coherencia.

Y sí, el lugar tenía una leyenda. La cual dictaba que cualquier cosa relacionada con el mundo de los espíritus se manifestaba para tomarla en contra de los actores, algunos eran más suertudos y se topaban con pequeños espíritus en forma de bolas de estambre, pero otros no…

—¡Kyaaa!

Aquel grito provino de una de las salas que se encontraban más adelante, los tres se miraron antes de correr a auxiliar a la pobre víctima del maleficio. Pero al llegar y alumbrar con la buena lámpara del celular de Kenpachi, se encontraron con Fuyu, mejor conocido como "copito legal", quien se encontraba debajo de una montaña de utilería y a su lado estaba Isane, quien intentaba sacarle de ahí.

—¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí? — les preguntó Zaraki con seriedad —Saben que este lugar es muy peligroso en las noches, cuando cobra vida.

El albino rio ante sus palabras —No me diga que un hombre como usted puede creer en esos cuentos, son solo para asustar a los novatos— se jactó, sin embargo una de las máscaras de hollow se movió y en las cuencas de sus ojos brilló un color anaranjado, haciendo que el joven se quedase más pálido de lo que ya era y comenzara a balbucear —Fa..fantas…¡Fantasma!

—¡Ayúdenme a sacarle! — les pidió Isane al ver que sus compañeros tenían la firme intención de correr por su vida.

Kenpachi tragó saliva antes de apresurarse a sacar de un jalón a Hitsugaya para enseguida cargarlo como costal de papas y hacer lo mismo con Isane.

—¡Vámonos! — dijo el mayor del grupo antes de escapar de esa sala para esconderse junto a la escenografía del Goitei 13.

—¡Debí quedarme en casa! — exclamó Gintoki con pánico.

Cuando todos ellos se reunieron intentaron calmarse, pero nadie podría hacerlo con máscaras flotantes cuyos ojos brillaban de distintos colores como si fuesen luces navideñas, las cuales como si no fuesen suficiente vagaban sin prisa en el lugar.

—¿Y entonces? — les preguntó Shirayuki a sus dos compañeros.

—Buscamos los hilos del cartel— respondió Fuyu, al ver que sus dos compañeros le miraban extrañados, se aclaró la garganta —Kiyone quiere uno para estar con Grimmjow, por desgracia le debo un favor y es mi deber cumplirlo e Isane… ella solo quiere a Gin.

—¡Prometiste que no le dirías a nadie! — dijo bastante avergonzada la joven mientras su rostro se teñía de un color carmín.

Fuyu se cruzó de brazos —Por si no lo recuerdas, Gin es mi familiar es normal que me preocupe de él. ¿Acaso no has visto como Aizen trata de asesinarlo con la mirada? — respondió. Ignorando que a varios kilómetros el zorro estornudo en el rostro de su compañero, quien estaba profundamente dormido y ni lo notó.

Teniendo una vaga idea de hacia dónde podía ir la conversación y del hecho de que sus dos amigos no estaban de humor para escuchar sobre romance, Gintoki soltó un pequeño suspiro antes de rascarse la nuca —Hay que apresurarnos, si encontramos todos los hilos estaremos bien. Además debemos tener cuidado con las máscaras o los guardias.

—No te preocupes de ellos— mencionó el copito legal —Están viendo la final de fútbol local: Los piratas de la salsa contra el león de montaña. Dudo que vengan a ver.

—En ese caso apresurémonos— comentó Shirayuki.

Mientras el grupo de exploradores tomaba sus precauciones, un par de máscaras les observaban fijas en la pared, pues no eran más que un par de cámaras. Al otro lado se encontraba Urahara quien disfrutaba de un agradable chocolate caliente y sonreía divertido antes de marchar un número y colocarlo en altavoz.

—¿Cómo va? — le preguntó una voz grave y serena que el rubio conocía bastante bien.

—Perfecto, todo comienza a tener sentido y la producción está encantada con lo que promete— respondió Kisuke antes de darle un sorbo a su bebida —Pero, ¿No crees que deberíamos de jugar con brujería? Las máscaras están más alteradas que de costumbre y Zoomari nos advirtió que de seguir así podrían atacar.

—No te preocupes, pronto esto terminará y le traeremos a Lejía un poco de su gloria pérdida.

—Eso espero— mencionó Urahara antes de cortar la llamada para seguir observando a sus pequeños conejillos de indias ir en busca de los hilos rojos.

Solo esperaba que luego no tuviera demandas por invadir propiedad ajena y atentar contra la integridad mental a obligar a dos personas a permanecer juntos.

 ** _Aunque al final solo estaba siguiendo órdenes de quien seguramente era el mejor estratega del elenco._**

* * *

Mientras tanto, no todo era miel sobre hojuelas para el elenco, con más exactitud para aquellos dos ex novios que ahora se encontraban atados en el pilar más alejado de la salida. Ikkaku miraba de reojo como Aporro se encontraba bastante preocupado de no poder escapar de esa extraña cinta industrial con aroma a chicle y no le culpaba, siendo el equivalente a Sora en la vida real quería cuidar a su joven hermana de cualquiera que pudiese hacerle daño... quizá por eso sintió que debía protegerlo.

—Estúpido y sensual rosadito— masculló el calvo antes de comenzar a morder la cinta que les ataba.

—¿Pero que haces? — le preguntó Aporro bastante extrañado al verle esforzándose por escapar.

—Esa niña necesita a su hermano, aunque me odies yo no puedo hacer lo mismo— respondió antes de darle otro mordisco a la cinta para escupir un pedazo —Además, ese pequeño tornado que tienes en casa te espera, estoy seguro que no deseas que llame a medio elenco ¿Verdad?

—Gracias Ikkaku.

—Agradéceme cuando salgamos de esta locura. Unas madalenas estarían bien para mí.

—Por supuesto— respondió el científico con una adorable sonrisa, la cual hizo que el corazón de Mandarame se acelerase.

Quizá no le había dicho a su ex novio, pero ninguno de sus amigos sabía que el era gay, es más, se sorprendió de que nadie notase las indirectas, miradas, abrazos, besos, arrimones, chupetones y más arrimones que se daban entre ellos dos en los descansos.

Aunque no podía culparlos, pues la onceava división era la más despistada del elenco y el resto de sus camaradas casi no tenían papeles importantes o preferían comer afuera en la cafetería que se hallaba frente del estudio Jump.

Pero eso no tenía tanta importancia.

—Mierda, la cámara. No sé en donde quedó— dijo Ikkaku al recordar que él era el camarógrafo de la boda.

—La buscaremos cuando salgamos de aquí— respondió el espada antes de ver que una máscara estaba utilizando la cámara, pues a la lejanía observaba el flash —Ikkaku...

Mandarame no le interrumpió —Bien, pero ahora déjame terminar con esto.

—Pero Ikkaku…

—Calma no falta mucho.

—Eso ya lo veo pero…

—Tranquilo todo estará bien.

La paciencia de Aporro estaba a punto de desaparecer cuando ambos pudieron escuchar varios pasos acercándose.

—¡Capitán vino a mi auxilio! — exclamó con alegría el calvo, cosa que despertó unos pequeños celos en el científico.

—No podía dejar a uno de mis subordinados así— fue la respuesta del azabache antes de terminar de arrancar la cinta industrial con olor a chicle.

Cuando fueron liberados, Ikkaku le agradeció con una pequeña reverencia a Zaraki, quien negó divertido con la cabeza para dirigir su atención al hombre de cabello rosado.

—¿Estas bien? — le preguntó el capitán un poco preocupado.

—Sí, pero ahora debo ir a ver cómo está Yachiru.

—Ya veo, quiero que le saludes de mi parte, ¿Vale? — le pidió Kenpachi.

—Bien, lo haré.

—Eh, capitán debo acompañarlo. No sé si ya atraparon al ladrón que se encuentra por donde vive Aporro— comentó Ikkaku —Espero que no le moleste.

Zaraki alzó una ceja —¿Y eso en que me incumbe? Por mi pueden irse a donde quieran, eso sí, no quiero que preocupen a Yachiru, ustedes dos saben que ella es como una hija para mí.

Y antes de que Ikkaku pudiese mencionar el asunto de la cámara o que Zaraki hiciese lo mismo pero con los fantasmas, Aporro tomó de la muñeca a su ex novio y se lo llevó.

—¿Pero qué le pasa a ese? — murmuró para sí mismo Kenpachi antes de seguir con la búsqueda de los hilos malditos.


	5. El lobo noble y los hilos parte 2

**Después de 15 borradores, un Again, varios dibujos, un manga para un concurso y más de 500 canciones... Aquí tenemos el siguiente capitulo de esta historia medio ( _O bastante)_ random.**

 **¿Cuando saldrá el siguiente? No sé, por qué debo de terminar la segunda versión de Again para los wattys, hacer historias para concursos _(Y ver si puedo ganar algo de dinero que hace falta XD)_**

 **Advertencia: Creo que comienzo a volarme la barda, parejas más random ( _Depende de cuanto conozcas mis historias)_ y situaciones extravagantes que solo nuestros actorazos podrían hacer.**

 **Bleach no me pertenece o esto hubiera sido un relleno para entretener a Pierrot por un largo rato y de paso calmar a los extremistas de las parejas que olvidan que: "¿Quién es feliz en una shipp? ¿Es personaje o tú?**

* * *

Ikkaku intentaba detener a Aporro, pero él se negaba a escuchar sus palabras.

Pronto llegó un momento en que el calvo se enfadó y dejó de caminar a mitad del estacionamiento.

—¡¿Por qué te detienes?! — le preguntó furioso el pelirosa.

—¡¿Qué ha sido esa mierda de actitud?! — le cuestionó Ikkaku antes de soltarse de su agarre con un rápido y fuerte movimiento de su brazo.

—¡De qué hablas! — respondió Aporro aún más enojado.

El actor perteneciente a la onceava división iba a responder, pero una punzada en su pecho le detuvo en seco.

 _Habían hecho lo mismo cuando rompieron._

Intentando calmarse, Ikkaku soltó un suspiro y se dio un pequeño golpe con su mano en la mejilla, desconcertando un poco a su acompañante.

—¿Te has enfadado porqué he saludado a mi capitán? — preguntó Mandarame con calma.

Aporro se quedó en silencio por algunos segundos, pero antes de que su razón pudiese hablar, la ira tomó las riendas de su mente.

—¡Claro que no! — rugió antes de sonreír con arrogancia —¡Estoy furioso porque mi hermana está esperando por mí!

Ikkaku sintió aquellas palabras como una puñalada, ¿Acaso solo era su imaginación?, ¿Únicamente él deseaba regresar?

Esas dos preguntas eran murmuradas por su propia ira en un intento de que le dieran el mando para seguir peleando con Aporro.

Pero antes de que Ikkaku se dejara convencer por su mente, vio aquella mirada de Aporro que expresaba tristeza detrás de la ira.

Sus pensamientos se congelaron ante aquellos recuerdos, su cuerpo actuó como lo deseaba hacer aquella tarde lluviosa en donde obedeció a su mente.

Aporro vio como la expresión de Ikkaku cambió radicalmente, dejó de ser una mueca de fastidio e irritación a una de melancolía. Y cuando Mandarame comenzó a acercarse a él en completo silencio sintió temor.

Pero, ¿A que le temía? Si ambos poseían la misma fuerza y habilidad en pelea **(Aunque no lo pareciera)**

Y de un instante a otro, Szayel tuvo a menos de un metro a su ex novio. Por instinto cerró los ojos, esperando algún golpe por parte de Ikkaku, sin embargo este simplemente acarició su rostro con ternura.

Aporro sintió un escalofrió ante aquellas manos tan cálidas que pasaban por su mejilla con sumo cuidado, como si él fuese una pieza de porcelana antigua que podría romperse ante el mínimo descuido.

—Te amo— dijo Ikkaku con calma.

Aquellas dos palabras nunca habían salido de la boca de Mandarame en los más de tres años que había sido pareja de Aporro.

Szayel al escucharlo comenzó a sentir como las lágrimas recorrían su rostro en contra de su voluntad. Y como si no fuese suficiente, Ikkaku se acercó a abrazarlo con la fuerza necesaria para que el ex espada se sintiera a salvo de aquel mar de emociones que se formaba en su interior.

La escena era adorable para Urahara y Hikaro, quienes ya habían salido del set al igual que el otro grupo de actores.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos rubios podía decir que esto era inesperado, pues su jefe les había dado el orden exacto en que todo esto iba a ocurrir, justo como Ai Shima hubiera hecho en la serie de Lejía.

Aun así, ninguno de ellos tenía el corazón o la osadía como para romper la escena y prefirieron seguir en silencio hasta llegar a una camioneta de color marrón llena de etiquetas de estaciones de radio, políticos y cualquier cosa que pudiese ser una pegatina.

—Da miedo lo exacto que es— comentó Shinji mientras tomaba el asiento del piloto.

—Lo sé, incluso Zoomari pensó que podría ser brujería de alto nivel o un coeficiente que nunca nadie ha visto— respondió Kisuke antes de soltar un pesado suspiro.

—¿Pasa algo?

Urahara negó —Nada, es solo que ¿Cómo no me pude dar cuenta de esos dos? Por meses me jacté de ser la personificación perfecta de Kishimoto Shura y no pude ver las verdaderas relaciones que tienen mis compañeros de set— mintió, pues no iba a confesar que se preguntó cómo sería estar en esa situación con Shinji.

Que deseaba sentir a Hikaro entre sus brazos, poder oler su fragancia, escuchar los pequeños sollozos de alegría, saber que todo estaría bien y ser capaz de acercarse a su rostro para poder robarle un suave y tierno beso que había anhelado por meses.

Vamos, que era demasiado obvio Kisuke estaba más confundido que el compañero de clase que estudió física en el día que tocaba examen de biología.

—Vale— respondió Shinji no muy convencido antes de encender su camioneta y comenzar a dirigirse hacia su residencia a pasar la noche con su amigo... justo como venían haciendo desde varios días.

La noche se marchó lentamente como guardia de seguridad cuando te ve golpeando aquella máquina expendedora en donde se atoraron tus galletas.

Pero cuando llegó el día, los estragos de los hilos comenzaron a verse.

Aizen se despertó con gripe **(¿De dónde? Ni idea)** y Gin estaba despeinado como si alguien hubiese frotado una almohada contra su cabello o eso pensó.

No es como si Aizen en sueños estuviera a punto de asfixiarlo con una almohada por robarle un beso de forma descarada a su hermana.

Rukia amaneció de forma mágica en su cama **(Aunque en realidad fue Ichigo quien la dejó ahí al confundirla con Kazui)**

Grimmjow y Ulquiorra amanecieron abrazados como pareja de recién casados, mientras que Hinamori se encontraba en la sala junto a Senbonzakura chateando con Yoruichi sobre los últimos preparativos de la boda que se llevaría en dos días más.

El grupo de expedición liderado por Kenpachi pasó la noche en casa de Isane, a petición de ella, ya que lo hizo a modo de disculpa por los problemas que le causó a Fuyu y Zaraki y ahora todos ellos se habían salido a desayunar.

Ikkaku y Aporro reanudaron su relación mientras caminaban a la casa del antiguo espada. Y al llegar encontraron a Yachiru mirando una maratón de películas de terror junto a Hitsugaya, Yuzu, Karin, Jinta y Ururu; ya que la pelirrosa había pensado que su hermano estaría fuera por toda la noche.

Pero quienes se llevaron el premio a la peor y más rara noche fueron… Ukitake y Unohana.

Para empezar ninguno de los dos quería ir a casa del otro, así que prefirieron pedirle posada a Shunsui, quien aceptó después de soltar una carcajada.

Además de verse obligados a dormir en casa ajena, tuvieron que compartir cama… con Kyoraku, quien se vio obligado a quedarse entre la antigua pareja, aunque eso significase ser abrazado por ambos, sentir como Unohana intentaba meterle mano y Ukitake le daba un manotazo para que se calmara.

Quizá pueda parecer que el castaño se había llevado la peor parte pero, la venganza aparece cuando te quedas dormido.

Esto se tradujo en dos cosas.

1- El cabello de Ukitake fue babeado como una almohada sustituta ante el cansancio del último día de grabación.

2- Unohana conoció el poder de los ronquidos de Juushiro y Shunsui, los cuales la obligaron a taparse hasta la cabeza con las sabanas y sudar como taco de canasta*.

Sin embargo, quienes nos interesan son Senbonzajura, Yoruichi y Hinamori.

—Ya quiero verte en el altar, Senbo— dijo Yoruichi mediante un mensaje que hizo sonrojar al novio como si fuese un adolescente.

—Se ve adorable, Kuchiki-san— mencionó Momo con una suave sonrisa.

El aludido desvió la mirada y se rascó la nuca avergonzado —Soy un otomen— confesó, quizá porque la amabilidad de Hinamori y el hecho de que fuera una de las damas de honor le dio confianza.

La chica melocotón rio ligeramente —Lo sé.

—¡¿Enserio?! — le preguntó el Kuchiki asombrado de que hubiera personas que lo conocieran tan bien pese a no ser amigos cercanos.

—Claro, quizá no lo parezca pero suelo observar bastante a los demás y a veces descubro lo que esconden— respondió Hinamori con un poco de orgullo en su voz— Pero… eso no significa que tenga el valor de hablar con ellos.

Ante sus palabras Senbonzakura ladeó ligeramente la cabeza —¿Por qué lo dices?

—Me gusta alguien… pero es mayor que yo y dudo que él quiera algo conmigo.

—Tal parece que la mayoría del elenco siente algo por otra persona— comentó el Kuchiki antes de sonreír de ironía —Pero qué demonios digo, si somos un montón de gente… En fin, ¿Qué te gusta de él?

Hinamori se sorprendió ligeramente de que Senbonzakura no intentase adivinar quién era.

—S-Su amabilidad, aunque sé que tiene un lado oscuro.

—¿No le temes al lobo debajo del disfraz de cordero? — preguntó el novio con curiosidad, aunque una parte de su alma estaba contenta de poder hablar con alguien sin tener que fingir seriedad.

—Quiero conocer al lobo y domesticarlo.

—Que atrevida eres cariño, ya veo porque te llevas tan bien con Yoruichi— dijo Senbonzakura con un pequeño ademán de mano bastante femenino, mostrando que su nivel de otomen podía crecer aun más.

—¿Crees que tenga alguna oportunidad con alguien que está cansado del amor? — le preguntó Momo.

El Kuchiki asintió —¡Por supuesto! ¡Todos merecen conocer la dicha del amor!

—¡¿Enserio?! — dijo Momo con una sonrisa de esperanza.

—¡Claro que sí! — exclamó Senbonzakura con una gran sonrisa antes de soltar un suspiro de colegiala enamorada —Sentir como late tu corazón cuando te dice algo dulce, como tus nervios aparecen cuando se acerca para darte un beso, o la emoción de pensar cómo será despertarte a su lado cada día.

Las palabras del Kuchiki solo hacían que Hinamori se entusiasmara más y que su imaginación estuviera a punto de volar cual cohete.

Sin embargo, llegó Ulquiorra a agregar un poco de razón a la conversación… arriesgándose a mostrar su verdadero ser de paso.

—No todo es miel sobre hojuelas— advirtió el azabache de mirada verde al llegar con un tazón de cereal a la sala.

Senbonzakura al verlo se estremeció de temor ante la posibilidad de que su secreto fuese revelado o atacado sin piedad por el murciélago.

Hinamori al percatarse de esto, habló —Kuchiki-san, no tiene nada de qué preocuparse, ¿Verdad Ulquiorra-san?

El aludido soltó un suspiro de resignación, pues estaba seguro de que aquella chica conocía los rumores **(Que eran más ciertos que el desastroso final de Lejía)** sobre su lado suave y sus serias intenciones de pedirle matrimonio a Rukia, aunque eso significase bajarle la luna a Ryuken para obtener su bendición.

—Sí, no tienes de que preocuparte, Kuchiki— respondió Ulquiorra para dejar su cereal sobre la mesa—Y si vas a decirle a Hinamori que todo es maravilloso, creo que deberías agregar el hecho de que es necesario conocer la forma más efectiva de hacerle llegar tus sentimientos al otro.

—¡Es cierto, casi lo olvidaba! — dijo Senbonzakura con una sonrisa.

Ulquiorra al escucharlo no pudo evitar alzar una ceja —No puedo imaginar cómo estarás el día de tu boda—comentó, esperando que el Kuchiki dejara de ser tan empalagoso.

Pero el mayor de los Kuchiki no estaba dispuesto a ceder ante la acidez de las palabras de Ulquiorra.

—Estaré igual que tú el día en que Rukia-chan te espere en el altar— respondió Senbonzakura, solo para ver como el murciélago se quedaba en silencio.

Quizá todos subestimaban el poder de un Otomen.

Pero el silencio fue interrumpido por una llamada.

Senbonzakura contestó y antes de que pudiese acercar su oído, un grito se escuchó.

—¡¿Pero qué mierda es esto Byakuya?!

El novio de inmediato reconoció la voz —¡¿Qué pasa Yoruichi?! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?!

Hubo silencio por algunos segundos hasta que algo se rompió, enseguida pasos apresurados, jadeos de cansancio, golpes y más silencio.

—Se-senbo, te necesito. N-No sé qué pasó pero ella… ella ha enloquecido a-alguien la ha drogado o hechizado… p-pero es otra persona to-todas sus habilidades aumentaron— dijo Yoruichi con miedo y cansancio —D-Dudo que Byakuya pueda escapar por más tiempo.

—¿Quién es y dónde están? — preguntó Senbonzakura con seriedad, mostrando que aquellas palabras de que el clan Kuchiki era capaz de regular sus emociones era cierta.

—Hisana, en tu residencia… por favor, no tardes— respondió Yoruichi para que se escuchara otro golpe en la pared.

—¡¿Dónde están traidores?! — bramó la hermana de Rukia con una voz ronca.

—Llegaré pronto, solo manténganse en silencio— dijo Senbonzakura antes de colgar.

De inmediato Senbonzakura fue al cuarto de Gintoki a buscar un kimono cómodo ante la mirada extrañada de Ulquiorra y Momo.

Cuando lo halló, solo le tomó unos cuantos segundos para vestirse.

—Hinamori, ¿Crees que puedas controlar a Hisana? — le preguntó Senbonzakura sin perder ni una pizca de seriedad.

La joven asintió.

—Entonces sube a mi espalda y aférrate con todas tus fuerzas— dijo el Kuchiki antes de mirar a Ulquiorra —Necesito que llames a mi padre y a Yhwach, debemos hallar de una vez por todas al titiritero, me preocupa que empiece a experimentar con nosotros… Y cuida de Rukia y Grimmjow, no queremos que ellos sean los siguientes.

—Lo haré— respondió el murciélago.

Después de esto, Hinamori se acercó al Kuchiki y con un saltó logró aferrarse a su espalda justo como había hecho Yachiru con Kenpachi.

Aunque esto no serviría de mucho ya que Senbonzakura al sentir a Hinamori en su espalda comenzó a correr utilizando sus pies y manos como si fuese un lobo, pese a lo ineficaz que esto sería para muchos; el Kuchiki comenzó a tener una velocidad envidiable, siendo capaz de superar a Sadaharu y por mucho.

Cuando Senbonzakura cruzó la entrada de la mansión de Gintoki, comenzó a dirigirse hacia el oeste.

Pronto, los conductores y peatones se asombraban al ver a un hombre de cabello oscuro, ojos grises correr como si estuviera a punto de tomar su forma animal y que en su espalda se encontraba una chica que intentaba aferrarse al kimono negro.

Varias calles más adelante, Senbonzakura se encontró con un obstáculo: Al final de la calle había un enorme desnivel que apuntaba directamente hacia los techos de otras viviendas.

—Maldición— murmuró Hinamori antes de ver como el Kuchiki levantaba su rostro.

—Ese aroma es de Yoruichi… Amor, ¿Cuánto miedo tienes para que tu aroma sea así? — dijo Senbonzakura antes de gruñir —Y-Yo no sé si llegaré… — agregó con impotencia.

Al escuchar esas tristes palabras del futuro novio, Hinamori tuvo que intervenir —Tu puedes llegar, ella siempre sabe que su príncipe la salvaría de cualquier apuro, ¡Demuestra que el poder de tu amor puede más que la realidad! — exclamó.

El Kuchiki asintió y sin dudar se lanzó hacia el primer techo a continuar con su travesía, sin importarle que hubiera asustado a más de una familia en mitad de su desayuno, incluyendo a Masaki y Kazui.

Finalmente, la gran residencia Kuchiki apareció en el horizonte y Senbonzakura apresuró más su andar pese a haber recorrido más de diez kilómetros en menos de ocho minutos.

—¡Agáchate!— ordenó Senbonzakura al tocar el bien cuidado césped de la residencia.

La chica melocotón obedeció y en unos cuantos segundos más sintió como pequeños fragmentos de cristal golpeaban su cabeza.

Senbonzakura siguió avanzando hasta encontrarse cara a cara con una muy alterada Hisana que sostenía en sus manos una escoba.

—¡¿Qué le haces a mi mujer?! — bramó el Kuchiki como si fuera un león defendiendo a su manada.

Ante sus palabras, Momo se bajó con un ágil movimiento e intentó acercarse a su amiga, quien miraba con rabia a un protector Senbonzakura, quien sin saberlo se había colocado justo enfrente del escondite de su prometida y de su hermano.

—¡Ellos son unos traidores! — exclamó Hisana antes de apuntarle con la escoba a Senbonzakura —Y si no te mueves, te mataré.

—Inténtalo— retó el Kuchiki.

Ella tomó la palabra del azabache y trató de golpearlo con la escoba, pero Senbonzakura logró esquivarlo.

—Hisana… lo siento— dijo Hinamori antes de apresurarse a quedar detrás de su amiga con la intención de aplicarle una llave al cuello, la cual lentamente fue dejando sin oxígeno a su objetivo hasta dejarla inconsciente.

—Eso fue asombroso— comentó Senbonzakura antes de dejarse caer al suelo de espaldas —Estoy agotado.

Pero su descanso no duraría mucho

—¡Hermano!

—¡Senbo!

Tanto Byakuya como Yoruichi se abalanzaron contra el mayor de los hermanos Kuchiki, quien sonrió con alegría al verlos sanos y salvos.

—L-Lo siento fue mi culpa, si no hubiera hecho esa estúpida apuesta con Sojūn… Yoruichi hubiera logrado escapar — dijo Byakuya bastante avergonzado.

—¿De que hablan? — preguntó Senbonzakura.

—De hilos malditos de la NO separación— respondió Sojūn quien apenas había entrado a la mansión —Aposté que Bya-chan no tendría el valor de probar si la leyenda era verdad. Si lo lograba, yo mismo me aseguraría de darle una cita con la chica que le gusta y encargarme de que Hisana desistiera de intentar invitarlo a salir.

—H-Hilos malditos— murmuró Momo para que en un par de segundos sus recuerdos le dieran una respuesta —¡Yo sé de donde pudieron sacarlos! — exclamó para que un golpe seco se escuchara en toda la habitación —¡P-Perdona por soltarte Hisana!

Senbonzakura soltó un suspiro, estaba seguro que no sería buena idea dejar a Hisana cerca de Yoruichi después de lo acontecido y que de llevar a la mujer a un hospital los paparazzi llegarían como la peste negra hizo en Europa hace siglos.

—Llama a Unohana, ella debería saber qué hacer. No por nada fue asignada como la capitana de la división cuatro— dijo Senbonzakura antes de mirar a Sojūn —Te quedarás con Hisana-san y Unohana, haré que nuestro padre y Yhwach vengan porque tengo que llevarme a Yoruichi, Byakuya y Hinamori, y lo que menos deseo es dejarlos solos ante la posibilidad de que el titiritero aparezca.

—Como digas, hermano— respondió el mellizo de Byakuya antes de hacer una leve reverencia para después acercarse a Hinamori —Con su permiso, me llevo a la caótica fan de mi hermanito.

—C-Claro— comentó Momo antes de ver como Sojūn cargaba a Hisana y se marchaba a otra habitación.

En el momento en que Sojūn desapareció, el grupo se movilizó y de paso Senbonzakura tomó de la mano a su prometida, quien se alegró de tener a un otomen como futuro esposo.

—¿Quién puede tener información? — preguntó Senbonzakura a Hinamori.

—Zoomari.

—Hay que darnos prisa, queda poco tiempo para la boda y aun debemos terminar de arreglar los detalles — comentó Yoruichi.

—Podemos usar mi camioneta, dudo que logremos ir cómodos en un auto si es que más personas se nos unen— mencionó Byakuya antes de sacar de uno de sus bolsillos las llaves de una bonita y nueva camioneta para ocho personas de color magenta.

—Buena idea y de paso puedes contarme quien es la afortunada chica de tu corazón a modo de disculpa por someter a mi linda Yoruichi a tanto estrés— dijo Senbonzakura con una leve sonrisa.

Byakuya al escucharlo tragó saliva, pues estaba seguro que de contar la verdad no pararía de escuchar cosas como "Hay que tierno" o "Interesante, pero si ella te gusta no dudo que hagan una pareja tan adorable".

Además, ella… ella era un poco excéntrica y por mucho que odiase admitirlo de todo el santo elenco de Lejía, eran los que más se parecían a sus personajes.

Y si como si no fuera suficiente, Sojūn, Fuyu y As Nödt habían catalogado su enamoramiento como un amor platónico que se haría realidad cuando Lejía volviera a su gloria de antaño. **(Tal vez Byakuya debería de cambiar de amigos y mellizo).**

En fin, el joven Kuchiki permaneció en silencio hasta que todos subieron al auto y salieron hacia la avenida.

—¿En dónde vive Zoomari? — preguntó Byakuya a Hinamori, mientras que los futuros esposos se encontraban en los asientos de atrás abrazados y contándose todo lo que había pasado mientras el otro no estaba.

—Cerca del distrito 9, a unos quince minutos de aquí— respondió Momo.

De la nada, el auto frenó de forma brusca y Byakuya comenzó a hiperventilarse, pues aquella dama que le había robado el corazón cual político mexicano vivía en esa zona.

En definitiva, él debió de haber aceptado la invitación de Hisagi para pasar los días anteriores de a la boda en Berlín, con la excusa de "buscar un regalo apropiado para los novios".

Y por un instante el Kuchiki se preguntó quién demonios estaba manejando el mundo, pues parecía que estaba a nada de convertir todo en una novela romántica de bajo presupuesto.

Pero él no se prestaría a eso.

—Lo siento, me dio un calambre por estar un rato en un sitio tan pequeño— mintió Byakuya para esconderse detrás de su máscara de Kuchiki para reanudar el viaje y seguir al pie de la letra las indicaciones de Hinamori.

Conforme se acercaban al hogar del moreno, el corazón de Byakuya comenzaba a latir cual adolescente en examen a la universidad, ¿El motivo?

Una carta de amor que Yachiru se había encargado de entregar a modo de despedida para él **(Aunque Byakuya pidió y casi rogó de que no lo hiciera)** pero lo peor es que sabía si su amada conocía su identidad o si solamente no deseaba darle respuesta.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Zoomari, Byakuya sintió que el dios **(O en este caso escritora)** quería verle sufrir detrás de esa pulcra máscara de seriedad.

—¡Rangiku-chan! ¡¿Qué sorpresa verte por aquí?! — dijo Hinamori a modo de saludo —Aunque veo que vienes acompañada de Haschwalth— agrego para hacer una pequeña reverencia que fue correspondida por el rubio.

—¡No esperaba verlos! — respondió la mujer antes de sonreír —¿Acaso vinieron por un ritual para que los novios tengan un matrimonio bendecido por la suerte? — agregó con picardía.

Yoruichi negó —No puedo tener más suerte, ¿Acaso crees que fue mera coincidencia encontrarme con un hombre tan lindo como Senbonzakura? — comentó para mirar a su amiga con un poco más de seriedad —¿Y qué haces aquí? — preguntó, sabiendo que Rangiku era capaz de hacerle una mala broma a Kira con las tantas cosas que vendía Zoomari para brujería, botánica y artículos de belleza.

Pero esta vez la actriz no contestó, sino su rubio compañero —Quería asegurarme de que mi rosal no fuese a morir, de lo contrario no podría entregarle a Matsumoto-san una rosa negra en el verano— mintió.

Pues ellos dos no estaban dispuestos a decir que se encontraron con siete hilos rojos y por puro aburrimiento se los ataron todos, solo para ver como desaparecían frente a sus ojos.

—Debes de estimarla mucho, las rosas negras son las más difíciles de conseguir y si logras mantener con vida a tu rosal, sería el segundo lugar en donde encontraríamos este bello espécimen de flor— comentó Zoomari al salir de su casa con una caja llena de vitaminas para plantas.

En el preciso instante en que Byakuya escuchó esas palabras, un tic apareció en su ojo.

Prefería que lo llamasen loco, que le sugirieran ir al hospital, pero nunca jamás iba a confesar que…

 _Ardía de celos._

 _Y sabía que no debería de hacerlo._

 _Pero no podía evitarlo._

Sin embargo, Yoruichi le dio un codazo y le sacó del peligroso mundo de la imaginación y el ego, en donde la frase " _Ella es mía aunque no seamos nada"_ era la reina.

El tic desapareció y Byakuya parecía entender la indirecta de su futura cuñada y pese a que ellos dos se llevaban bastante mal si estaban solos **(justo como en la serie, solo que a una escala mayor)** ahora ella sería su mejor aliada al tratar con su corazón rebelde.

Aunque tal vez hubiera sido mejor que Byakuya siguiera en sus pensamientos.

—¿Salen juntos? — preguntó Senbonzakura.

—No es necesario que respondan— dijo Byakuya, mientras intentaba ser racional y evitar que su cuerpo diera señales de sentirse incomodo por las palabras de su hermano.

Para su fortuna, Rangiku negó.

—Nuestra relación es más similar a la de hermanos, ¿Verdad Hasch?

—En efecto, incluso se podría decir que somos confidentes— dijo el rubio antes de sonreír con un poco de malicia —Conocemos casi todo del otro, incluyendo a quien le pertenece nuestro corazón.

Matsumoto al escuchar aquellas palabras venir de su camarada, sintió como un escalofrió le recorría todo el cuerpo.

Solo esperaba que no dijera nada, de lo contrario se aseguraría de que el Quincy deseara estar muerto, como su personaje en Lejía.

—Como sea— mencionó Byakuya restándole importancia de forma forzada a ese detalle, antes de dirigir su mirada hacia Zoomari —¿Qué sabes de los hilos malditos de la NO separación?

El moreno al escucharlo tragó saliva, su jefe le había indicado que decir exactamente en esa situación, pero él se negó a ensayar la bonita hoja que le habían entregado hace una semana.

Al verse acorralado, no tuvo más alternativa que confesar… un poco.

—Es brujería avanzada, ni siquiera yo conozco todo lo necesario para crearlos. Aunque se supone que desaparecerán una vez que ambas partes acepten sus sentimientos…

—¡Pero yo no siento nada hacia ella/él! — exclamaron cuatro actores antes de mirarse fijamente.

Y antes de que el caos comenzara, Zoomari se aclaró la garganta con fuerza —¡Dejen que termine! Esos hilos si unen a dos personas que no sienten nada entre sí las hará enamorarse, pero si por lo menos una parte posee sentimientos por alguien más, el hilo desaparecerá hasta que acepte sus sentimientos y si es necesario le obligará a confesarse. Además, la distancia será proporcional al afecto que tengan las dos partes atadas entre sí.

Estas palabras hicieron palidecer a Byakuya, Haschwalth y Rangiku hasta que llegaron al tono de Ulquiorra.

—¿Tan mal están en el amor? — les preguntó Zoomari con curiosidad.

—Es complicado— respondió Jugo mientras se rascaba la nuca.

—Casi imposible— agregó Rangiku quien miraba al piso.

—… Prefiero no hablar— confesó Byakuya intentando no gritar improperios hacia las deidades que conocía por concederle un mellizo que le metía en cada lío que podía.

—En ese caso, regresaré a hacer mis pociones. Si necesitan algo más, entren— dijo Zoomari para aparentar calma hasta que cerró la puerta de su casa, solo para correr hacia su celular y llamar a su jefe —¡Mi señor! Ellos han venido y tuve que decirles la verdad… pe-pero no revelé su identidad ¡Solo dije lo esencial!

—Bien hecho Zoomari, justo como estaba en la hoja— respondió la voz al otro lado del teléfono para colgar.

Zoomari creyó que se trataba de una broma y buscó la hoja, solo para encontrarse que era cierto, incluso estaba el dialogo que acababan de tener.

—Ese hombre debería ser adivino o jugar a la lotería— comentó el moreno para sí mismo, para escuchar cómo se encendían dos autos y se marchaban en la misma dirección.

El pequeño grupo de los hilos rojos regresaba a la mansión Kuchiki con la intención de reagruparse, pero se encontraron frente a una manifestación que era en solidaridad a las manifestaciones del mundo por causas sociales.

—Deben estar bromeando— corearon Byakuya y Jugo.

Sin embargo, en la mansión ya habían aparecido Yhwach, Unohana, Ukitake y Kotaro.

El hombre que había interpretado no solo al rey espíritu, sino a uno de los capitanes de la onceava división en los capítulos extra, era quien pensaba seriamente en lo que estaba pasando.

Yhwach intentaba junto a Sojūn despertar a Hisana, esperando que ese estado de alteración ya hubiera pasado.

Mientras que Unohana y Ukitake… discutían cual pareja de ex esposos que no habían llegado a buenos términos.

—Te dije que te ves gordo con el color blanco.

—¡Mientes! — exclamó Ukitake.

—Si lo hiciera, ya hubieras recibido miles de cumplidos de mi parte y seguiríamos casados.

Aquellas palabras fueron como un balde de agua helada para Juushiro, quien tuvo que morderse la lengua para no insultar a Unohana.

Kotaro al ver que ellos dos parecían agua y aceite, decidió intervenir.

—Bésense— les ordenó el Kuchiki con calma.

—¡¿Qué demonios dices?! — corearon los dos ex esposos con una mezcla de indignación y sorpresa en su voz.

El azabache se mantuvo sereno y habló —Ya lo escucharon, si dicen que realmente ya no sienten nada por el otro, ¿Debería de importarles algo de contacto físico?

—Tiene razón— dijo Ukitake.

—¿Vas a seguirle la corriente? — le cuestionó Retsu algo decepcionada del albino.

Ukitake asintió —Kotaro-dono tiene razón, ¿Por qué nos molestaría un beso? No es como si siguiera sintiendo algo por ti, es más, mi corazón se encuentra bien con esta soltería que tengo por ahora— respondió antes de sonreír con picardía —¿O es que aun sientes algo por mí, Yachi-chan?

Restu no pudo evitar fulminar con la mirada a Juushiro al escuchar aquel ridículo apodo que el albino le había dado cuando comenzaron a salir en secundaria.

—Retsu— la llamó Kotaro con seriedad —Comprendo su enojo, yo también trataría de matar a alguien que se atreviera a llamarme Kota-kun, pero recuerde que nuestra prioridad es detener a ese bastardo del titiritero. No quiero que siga usando a mis amados hijos como juguetes.

Ella de inmediato entendió que las palabras del Kuchiki eran sinceras y llenas de racionalidad, así que no podía seguir molesta por cosas sin importancia.

—¿Qué necesitas que hagamos? — dijo la mujer con calma.

Ukitake al escucharla no pudo evitar sorprenderse —La has dominado con unas cuantas palabras, ni siquiera yo pude hacer eso mientras éramos esposos— comentó.

—Eso es porque yo era así, antes de que mis acciones dejaran sin madre a mis amados hijos… para que yo pudiese ver que me tomaba las cosas muy enserio— mencionó Kotaro antes de que Unohana intentase responderle a su ex pareja.

Tanto Juushiro como Yachiru se quedaron en silencio ante las palabras del Kuchiki.

Pues se rumoraba en el set que el silencioso Kotaro Kuchiki antes fue un hombre orgulloso y prepotente, cuyas palabras provocaron que los yakuza tomaran de rehén a su amada esposa Meiko y le arrebataran la vida en venganza a un insulto que el azabache dijo hacia la mafia sin percatarse de que a su alrededor había varios integrantes de aquella gran agrupación.

Y con esto podían confirmarlo.

—Lo siento Kotaro-dono— dijo Juushiro antes de hacer una reverencia tan marcada que su frente quedó en el suelo —Mis palabras aún son inmaduras pese a que solo nos llevamos un par de años y tal vez estoy sobrestimando la suerte que tuve al estar casado y terminar la relación sin que fuese por motivos ajenos a mí.

Retsu no pudo evitar sorprenderse de que su antiguo esposo dijera aquellas palabras, pero al ver una leve sonrisa de alegría venir de Kotaro pensó que quizá Ukitake no era tan infantil como ella pensaba.

—Tranquilos, no es como si la muerte me hubiese separado de mi amada Meiko— comentó antes de cerrar los ojos —Estoy seguro que no me creerán pero, aun puedo hablar con ella y escuchar su dulce voz— agregó.

Aunque Kotaro al percatarse de la mirada de incredulidad que Ukitake y Unohana compartían entre sí, su sonrisa se desvaneció.

¿Por qué era tan difícil creer en la existencia de un mundo intangible en donde el silencio te permitiera hablar con aquellos que ya se habían marchado?

—Quiero sus secretos— pidió Kotaro con suavidad al viento.

—¿Se siente bien? — le preguntó Unohana, preocupada porque el Kuchiki sufriera de esquizofrenia y no estuviera diagnosticado.

—Se los demostraré y ustedes dejarán de llamarme loco— aseguró Kotaro antes de señalar a Unohana —A ti no solo te gusta Kyoraku, pero él es el más cercano a tu círculo social, también te sientes atraída hacia Yhwach e Isshin y como amor platónico tienes a… ¿Noitra?

Por mero instinto, Ukitake miró fijamente a su ex esposa en busca de respuestas, pero ella solo se mantuvo en silencio y con el rostro enrojecido hasta las orejas.

—¿Es cierto? — insistió Juushiro.

—Sí— respondió la mujer, desviando la mirada.

—¿Puedo saber porque demonios te casaste con alguien de cabello blanco cuando tus gustos son hombres de cabello oscuro?

—No lo sé, en secundaria eras muy extravagante. Quizá eso me gustó de ti— dijo Unohana antes de mirar a Kotaro —Es el turno de él— agregó mientras apuntaba con su pulgar a Juushiro.

—¡No es necesario! ¡Ya estoy convencido de que Meiko-sama es capaz de trasgredir las barreras naturales que nos atan a esta dimensión de limitaciones!— exclamó Ukitake.

—Si este hombre sacó a la luz mis secretos, te mereces lo mismo— mencionó Unohana con seriedad.

—Tiene razón, es lo justo— comentó Kotaro para quedarse en silencio por algunos segundos hasta que la suave voz de su mujer le susurró los secretos del albino y le ocasionó una sonrisa burlona pues…

¿Quién imaginaría que el lobo con piel de cordero era en realidad un demonio vestido de ángel?

—Juushiro Ukitake, o tal vez lo más correcto sería llamarte el amante del precipicio— dijo el Kuchiki para ver como Juushiro comenzaba a hiperventilarse y lentamente se acercaba a un ataque de pánico —Aquel quien durante el día inverso…

Pero el secreto fue interrumpido por Hinamori

—¡Kotaro-sama! — dijo la joven con alegría al ver a quien fuese su profesor y figura paterna desde la primaria.

El aludido miró a Ukitake —La suerte está de tu lado, pero pronto deberás decir la verdad— comentó antes de levantarse y abrir sus brazos —¡Mis niños, vengan a darle un abrazo a su padre!

Ante sus palabras Senbonzakura y Hinamori se abalanzaron contra Kotaro, mientras que Byakuya se acercó con cautela.

—Unohana-san, ¿Interrumpimos algo? — pregunto Rangiku ante la expresión desconcertada de la imponente mujer que ostentó el cargo de capitana de la cuarta división.

—N-No— respondió Retsu mientras intentaba recordar lo que había pasado en el día inverso y de paso se arrepentía de haberse embriagado hasta quedar inconsciente.

Sin embargo, lo que pocos sabían era que los movimientos de todos los actores eran monitoreados por aquel hombre que estaba detrás de todo.

Quién movería los hilos para hacer que Lejía recuperase su gloria.

* * *

 **Acotaciones para lo que se ofrezca.**

 ***En México los tacos de canasta se mantienen calientes gracias a una capa de plástico que se le coloca a la canasta y pues se mantienen frescos a diferencia de otros tacos cuya tortilla se endurece después de algunos minutos a la intemperie.**


	6. A un paso del altar y quizá del caos

**Ya saben, las excusas de siempre. Blah, blah, blah...**

 **Pero este ya es el penúltimo capitulo por qué sentía que estaba siendo demasiado rebuscado si seguía atrasando lo inminente, quizá el último sea más largo, espero no pasarme como en otras ocasiones XD**

 **Nota que no tiene que ver con la historia** **: En wattpad comenzaré a subir algunas de mis historias con una mejor edición y arreglando errores, huecos argumentales que pudieron pasarse, tal vez hasta termine alguna que dejé a medio camino o cosas nuevas. Estoy igual como Bordebergia.**

 **¡Y sin más demora el discalmer!**

 **Fufufu Bleach no me pertenece o esto sería oficial para mofarse un poco de las shipps y de paso divertirse**

* * *

Mientras Kotaro era recibido con alegría, Sojūn se encontraba molesto, casi furioso se podría decir, si no fuera por el hecho de tener a Hisana descansando a escasos centímetros de él seguramente estaría desahogando su frustración con arcilla.

Yhwach al verlo no pudo quedarse en silencio —Si tanto te molesta, dile la verdad de lo que sucedió en el día inverso.

—No puedo, si lo hago metería a muchas personas en problemas— fue la respuesta del Kuchiki antes de apretar sus puños —Maldición, desearía besarla.

—Hazlo, yo vigilaré que nadie venga. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi hermano de otra familia— comentó Yhwach para levantarse y asomarse por una pequeña abertura hacia el pasillo.

Sojūn al ver que su camarada hablaba en serio, tragó saliva y humedeció sus labios de forma inconsciente.

Aunque, aún maldecía que aquel día inverso hubiese decidido hacerse pasar por su hermano, quien reacio a asistir al evento a socializar, optó por quedarse a jugar videojuegos en la mansión Kuchiki con Senbonzakura y Yoruichi.

Tal vez de haber asistido con su apariencia y actitud natural, ya estaría con la mujer de la cual se había enamorado desde que hizo las audiciones para Lejía y con quien tenía una amistad que rozaba de forma peligrosa la friend zone.

Por los dioses del Japón antiguo, ¿Por qué no podía ser un bastardo y confesar todo sin importarle que más de uno fuese a parar a la policía por un par de horas?

Aunque ahora podía ver si sus sueños eran similares a la realidad o si estaba sobrevalorándolos cual videojuego de moda.

Así que Sojūn Kuchiki se acercó lentamente a Hisana y con cuidado la besó como si se tratase de un príncipe intentando despertar a su princesa.

Quizá fueron los nervios del mellizo o tal vez la dieta balanceada que seguía Hisana pero, ese pequeño beso para Sojūn fue como tocar el cielo y tuvo que luchar contra su instinto para no intentar profundizarlo.

Yhwach mientras tanto observaba de reojo a su hermano de otra familia, quizá nunca lo admitiría por respeto a sus amigos pero… Los Kuchiki se ven ridículos con las orejas rojas y sus mejillas con un tenue carmín.

—Disfrútalo mientras dure, Sojūn— murmuró soberano de los Quincys, pues estaba seguro que cuando aquella mujer despertase intentaría pedirle una cita a Byakuya creyendo que fue él quien la salvó de un lobo... o demonio, depende de que tan sensible sea la persona que escuche esa anécdota.

En fin, mientras Sojūn le rezaba a Amaterasu que pudiese ser correspondido o que por lo menos no terminase en aquel lugar donde van los soldados a morir, Byakuya intentaba no estar nervioso ante Rangiku.

Usualmente no lo estaría, pero le aterraba la idea de que su padre dijese algo que expusiera sus sentimientos a un ataque de idiotez que se complementaba por haber terminado su novela en donde el emperador por fin es correspondido después de AÑOS de insistir... pero esa es otra historia.

Sin embargo Kotaro y su amada Meiko, sabían lo que debían de hacer para que su adorable y serio niño confesara en cualquier momento y cayera ante la sangre Otomen que recorría su cuerpo desde hace varias generaciones; venciendo a esa seriedad que le impedía ver que era correspondido.

—Matsumoto-san, ¿Ya se encuentra preparada para la boda del siglo? — le preguntó Kotaro con amabilidad.

—Por supuesto, ya he arreglado todo con los grupos que van a venir a tocar— fue la respuesta de Rangiku.

—¡Excelente! — celebró el hombre antes de mirar a Hinamori —¿Y tú?

La chica melocotón asintió —Ya tengo preparado mi traje y Tsukishima aceptó llevarme.

Ante aquellas palabras, Kotaro sonrió. Ya era momento de soltar la bomba —Como pasa el tiempo, a veces me pregunto qué otras bodas surgirán y si estaré ahí para ver a todas las parejas celebrar — dijo antes de suspirar —No puedo imaginar con quien escogerán mis hijos para compartir el resto de sus vidas, solo deseo que sigan a su corazón— agregó para mirar a Byakuya y hacer que los demás mirasen al joven Kuchiki.

Byakuya palideció y una pequeña gota de sudor cruzó su frente en medio del silencio incomodo de la habitación. Y para su desgracia, ni Ukitake o Unohana hablarían para ayudarlo, pues temían que Kotaro revelase sus secretos más oscuros, especialmente el albino cuya reputación ardería en llamas y podría ser condenado a la hoguera por el día inverso.

Sin embargo, su futura cuñada estaba lista para sacarlo del gran aprieto y de paso hacer que el grupo se enfocase.

—Creo que nos estamos desviando del verdadero problema— comentó Yoruichi, argumento que Kotaro tuvo que aceptar.

—En ese caso debemos ver si alguno de nosotros recuerda algo extraño que haya sucedido en los últimos dos meses— dijo Senbonzakura a lo que Hinamori y Rangiku asintieron.

Y mientras ellos se organizaban, el titiritero hacía una pequeña visita a Aporro, Ikkaku y la pequeña pandilla de Yachiru, aunque él no iba a presentarse sino uno de sus ayudantes más fieles: Ryuuken, el padre de Grimmjow, Uryuu y Rukia, quien llevaba más de veinte años casado felizmente con Katagiri.

El calvo shinigami fue quien abrió la puerta y al verlo no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

—¿Qué han hecho esta vez? — preguntó Mandarame, esperando que la suma de los daños producidos por Yachiru no fuese exorbitante.

Pero el padre de familia negó —Vine a tratar otros asuntos con Szayel, ¿De casualidad se encuentra? — respondió.

Ikkaku al escucharlo soltó un suspiro de alivio y abrió la puerta. Pero cuando Ryuuken entró, el pequeño grupo de adolescentes se puso a la defensiva.

—¡No he hecho nada! — exclamó Yachiru.

—¡Yo puedo cotejar eso! — dijo Hitsugaya.

—¡También yo! — se le unió Jinta.

—¡Nosotros igual! — corearon Karin, Yuzu, Ururu y Yukio.

Un pequeño tic apareció en el rostro de Ishida —Que no he venido a reclamar nada, solo a tratar un tema de suma importancia con Szayel— respondió.

—Ahhh— corearon los adolescentes para regresar a su maratón de películas de terror.

Ryuuken tuvo que hacer uso de toda su paciencia mientras caminaba por el elegante departamento, hasta llegar a la cocina en donde el espada se encontraba cocinando algunos waffles y escuchando música con auriculares a todo volumen.

Y lentamente el espada se giró con un plato lleno de waffles.

—Ikkaku, te van a gustar la receta que…. ¡Ahhhh! ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí Ishida?! ¡Por poco y me haces tirar los waffles! — dijo Aporro bastante sorprendido mientras se quitaba los audífonos.

—Me ha pedido verte, al parecer quiere que realices mantenimiento al software para el día de la boda. Dice que van a pasar cosas interesantes con Zaraki— fue la respuesta de Ishida.

El gesto sorprendido de Aporro desapareció ante esas palabras y una mueca de fastidio surgió en su rostro —Ese hombre fue el que me ató, ¿Cierto?

—En efecto.

—Maldición— masculló Aporro para mirar a Ikkaku —Lo siento, pero mi jefe fue el que nos puso en esa situación incómoda ayer, si te enojas lo entiendo… fui un idiota por no verlo.

—¿Importa eso? — respondió el calvo favorito del científico —Yo creo que no, al final de cuentas pude elegir actuar de forma distinta y eso es algo que no es tan predecible.

Ishida al ver que Aporro no estaba tan convencido, habló—Tiene razón, él puede tener casi todas las cartas en la mano, pero hay personas del elenco a las cuales no puede leer y lo admite abiertamente, entre ellas Madarame— dijo para ver como una sonrisa boba de enamorado aparecía en Aporro.

—Es por eso que te adoro Ika-bu— comentó Aporro de forma inconsciente, aunque luego comenzó a sonrojarse al ver que no solo Ishida estaba en silencio, sino que su hermana y todos sus amigos habían ido a la cocina para escuchar el chisme.

—Deberíamos desayunar mientras los dos hermanos hablan— mencionó Ikkaku para tomar el plato de waffles de las manos de su novio, dirigirse al comedor y ser seguido por todos.

Aporro comenzó a sudar frio, ¿Cómo iba a explicarle a Yachiru que era gay? Porque siempre intentó mostrarse como el hermano modelo que carecía de gustos en cuanto al amor como si fuese una piedra con gafas, ¿Qué iba a hacer si ella empezaba a preguntar cosas peligrosas? Pues en el set de Lejía solían escucharse cosas bastante inapropiadas respecto al yaoi, ¿Podría con la vergüenza de haber caído del trono de "hermano perfecto"? Bueno, eso dependería de la reacción de su hermana y si llegaba a preguntar quién era el activo y quien el pasivo.

—¿Qué te gusta de él? — preguntó Yachiru con calma y algo de seriedad.

—S-Su sinceridad, lo atento que puede ser…

Yachiru le interrumpió con un cuestionamiento más fuerte que el anterior —¿Lo amas?

—Sí— respondió Aporro sin dudarlo, como un fiel enamorado que había mantenido sus emociones a raya durante meses.

Ante sus palabras una sonrisa traviesa apareció en el rostro de Yachiru —Hermano, me has hecho ganar más de mil yenes con mis amigos— dijo para darle la espalda —Y otros miles más con nuestro jefe.

—E-Espera… ¡¿Acaso esto fue tu idea?! — comentó Aporro antes de ver a lo lejos una pequeña luz roja destellando, justo como si estuviesen siendo grabados.

El espada salió de la cocina y pudo ver una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro de todos los amigos de su hermana, aunque esto podría ser una forma de defenderse ante el hecho de que Yachiru les estaba pasando una bolsa para que dejaran el dinero de la apuesta.

 _¿Sería demasiado descabellado pensar que ellos serían los herederos de su jefe?_

 _¿Aún más el imaginar a su hermana como la futura titiritera?_

 _Quizá no._

Intentando no tener un ataque de pánico o comenzar a divagar demasiado, Aporro se dirigió a donde estaba Ikkaku y lo abrazó.

Mandarame no comprendía bien lo que estaba pasando, pero no dudó en corresponder el abrazo sin importarle lo que aquellos adolescentes **(Y Ryuuken)** pudiesen decir.

—Si necesitas algo, solo pídemelo, amor— susurró Ikkaku con suavidad, aunque fue escuchado con toda claridad en el micrófono que estaba debajo de la mesa.

Un aww se escuchó al otro lado de una pantalla, en donde nuestro titiritero se encontraba tomando una taza de café con una rebanada de pay de limón.

—Todo va según el plan— dijo para sí mismo aquella entidad antes de sonreír —Me pregunto cómo van nuestros superiores— agregó antes de cambiar a otra cámara, en donde se podían observar a varios hombres de traje mirando enajenados a la televisión con una sonrisa de adolescente.

La escena era interesante para el titiritero, pues estaba seguro que los inversionistas, directores y jefes del canal estaban fascinados con el especial de Lejía que estaba preparando con ayuda de todos sus subordinados y aquel nigromante que era protagonista de Noragami, Yato, quien le dio los hilos rojos a un precio irresistible.

Sin embargo, su análisis se vio interrumpido por una llamada de cierto rubio que necesitaba con urgencia un consejo.

—Disculpe, tengo un pequeño inconveniente— dijo Kisuke.

—¿Cuál es? — preguntó nuestro titiritero.

Urahara se sorprendió de escuchar aquel cuestionamiento, pero tenía el tiempo contado y debía de aprovechar que Hikaro estaba ocupado —Me he enamorado de mi compañero.

—Eso es una sorpresa— confesó el otro lado de la línea.

—Espere, ¡¿U-Usted no lo había previsto?! — dijo asustado el tendero al imaginar lo peor que podría pasar si intentaba hacer algo.

—Calma, puedo reformar todo si me otorgas algunos minutos— respondió el titiritero antes de sonreír, estaba seguro que esto iba a dar más rating cuando liberasen el especial.

—¿P-Puedo esperarle en línea? — preguntó Kisuke, deseando que su jefe aceptase o moriría de la angustia.

—Claro.

Ante esa respuesta Urahara soltó un suspiro y fue acompañado por el silencio durante tres minutos.

—Necesitas aliarte con Zaraki, no importa lo que debas de hacer. Él debe de aceptar tu ayuda y cuando lo haga… bueno, eso lo descubrirás por tu cuenta— dijo el titiritero.

—Pero… ¿Qué hay de Shinji? ¿Debería decirle?

—A él no le digas nada, debes de mantener esto en secreto— respondió.

—Entonces, ¿Qué hago? El hilo apenas nos permite separarnos tres metros— dijo Urahara.

—Confiesa, eso te liberará del hilo.

—P-Pero…

—O puedes seguir el plan normal, aunque no puedo asegurar que puedas ser correspondido, mucho menos que él te devolverá la palabra y que no te encadenará a la friend zone.

Kisuke al escuchar aquellas palabras maldijo a su suerte y tuvo que tomar una opción.

—Me encargaré de ayudar a Zaraki con todo.

—Muy bien, espera a mis siguientes instrucciones hasta entonces— dijo el titiritero antes de cortar la llamada.

Urahara se mantuvo en silencio hasta que Shinji apareció.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? — fue la pregunta de Hikaro que sacó de sus pensamientos al tendero.

—Olvide que debía recoger mi paquete o iría a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, ahora voy a tener que pagar una multa y esperar de nuevo— mintió Kisuke antes de sonreír.

—Ya veo… ¿Nos vamos? Tengo que hablar con ese niñato de Yukine, Hiyori me pidió conseguir algo de información para que pueda hacerle un regalo especial de aniversario— comentó Shinji.

—¡Por supuesto! — exclamó Urahara para seguir a su compañero por las calles de la ciudad, hasta el set de Noragami.

Aunque ver a Yato en su actuación como dios de la calamidad no fue lo mejor para Urahara, especialmente cuando sintió la mirada felina del chico sobre él, seguida de una sonrisa de arrogancia.

Al parecer Yato tenía la habilidad de ver los hilos y que tanto habían afectado a los extremos, pero durante la visita de ellos dos se mantuvo al margen… hasta que Shinji se alejó.

—No creí que fueses a amarle— confesó el chico de cabello negro para mirar de reojo a Hikaro —Ten cuidado o cuando termine esto podrías perder tu corazón.

—Fue culpa del día inverso— respondió Kisuke.

—Lo recuerdo bien, fue ahí donde conocí a su jefe, buen tipo, con un personaje bastante infravalorado en la historia al igual que muchos otros de ustedes. Pero, incluso él tiene a alguien a quien amar— comentó Yato, quien al ver la mirada sorprendida de Urahara no pudo evitar soltar una gran carcajada —¡Vosotros son el set más despistado de toda la Jump! —exclamó.

—Ya lo sé, pero quiero que me digas a quien ama este S…

Y antes de que Urahara pudiera decir el nombre del titiritero, Yato le cubrió la boca —Shhh, ¿Acaso quieres que alguien se entere antes de tiempo? — dijo antes de sonreír —Es sencillo de responder, cuando sea el día de la boda, la persona especial de su jefe llevará un adorno de camelia blanca en el cabello… Pero creo que no importará mucho, sé de buena fuente lo que les espera ese día.

Kisuke casi de inmediato se quitó la mano sudorosa del aspirante a dios y preguntó algo más.

—¿Él ya te dijo lo que planeó?

—¿Con quién crees que hablas? Yo no necesito hacer algo tan simple, me refiero a los espíritus. Hay algunos que son capaces de ver el futuro, pero no son para preocuparse, como otros que pueden ver todos tus secretos, como Meiko-san… Sin embargo, creo que tienes cosas más importantes que hacer— respondió Yato para guiñarle un ojo a Kisuke y casi enseguida marcharse a grabar la siguiente escena de Noragami.

El rubio optó por mantenerse callado y tratar de pensar en qué demonios iba a hacer respecto a Hikaro, pero como si su alborotada mente no fuese suficiente, de la nada escuchó la risa de su compañero y su corazón dio un vuelco, su estómago se oprimió y una sonrisa boba se plasmó en su rostro.

Pero al ver como Hikaro venía acompañado de Kazuma, sintió un poco de celos. Tal vez porque Kazuma era ligeramente parecido a Aizen **(Solo su cabello castaño y el hecho de que usa lentes como aquella faceta de nerd que tuvo Sosuke que hacer)**

Y no, no era por aquel poderoso rumor de que Sosuke y Shinji tuvieron noches apasionadas con el otro. Mucho menos con aquellas flores que Hikaro llegó a recibir y que de todo el elenco solo Aizen se dedicase a cultivarlas en sus fines de semana.

Pronto, los pequeños celos crecieron como si de eso dependiera la estabilidad del universo entero. Y cuando Kazuma vio a Urahara, supo que debía de huir o la situación terminaría pésima, ya que Lejía no era solo conocido por su final horroroso que salió en la noche del día anterior, sino por los chismes de todo tipo sobre sus extravagantes actores.

Algunos que podían hacerte temblar del miedo.

Así que de forma educada, Kazuma se despidió de Shinji con una reverencia y provocó que Urahara estuviera a un paso de salir disparado a asesinarlo con su celular.

Sin embargo, Hikaro no es idiota, desde que giró su cabeza y vio a Kisuke apretando los dientes y encajando sus uñas en sus brazos, supo que estaba enfadado

 _Pero la gran pregunta era_

 _¿Dónde está el rayo…._

 _¡Ejem!, ¿Por qué estaba Kisuke furioso?_

—Kisuke, hay algo más que te molesta ¿Verdad? — lo llamó Shinji con amabilidad para extenderle la mano y sonreír con suavidad —Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, por favor dímelo.

Con aquellas palabras dignas de un pasivo, Urahara ya no pudo soportarlo más.

—¡Me he enamorado de ti! — gritó antes de cerrar los ojos —¡Quisiera ser el único en tu corazón, que cada noche me susurres mi nombre con deseo y que ese bastardo de Aizen no pueda acercarse a menos de veinte metros de ti! — agregó para salir corriendo como alma que se lleva el diablo, dejando a Shinji avergonzado y bastante confundido.

 _¿Qué culpa tenía Aizen Sosuke en todo esto?_

Y a diferencia de sus personajes que se odiaban, ellos dos se llevaban bastante bien, incluso Aizen le daba muestras de sus flores para que él estudiase que tan sanas estaban, lo que llevó a ambos a conocer a Zoomari antes de la saga de los Arancarr y de paso crear una shipp por accidente.

Usualmente Shinji iría tras su compañero a pedir explicaciones sobre lo que había dicho o por lo menos para saber porque aquel hilo les había permitido separarse. Pero escuchar el sonido de tu auto siendo encendido y acelerando como si quisiera ir al futuro, puede dejarte en shock.

—Maldición, tengo que pedir ayuda… pero el jefe va a enfurecer si se entera de esto… ¡Ya sé! ¡Él debe de saber que hacer!— murmuró Shinji antes de sacar su celular y llamar a Aizen, quien estaba guardado con el apodo de "Don Florentino" para que nadie sospechase y le dejasen de emparejar más de lo necesario con el castaño.

—Adó— se escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Estás resfriado? — preguntó Shinji ante aquella voz gangosa.

—Dhi, ¿Qué decesitas?

—Consejos, un aventón y algo de té para relajar mis nervios antes de comenzar a imaginar escenarios comprometedores.

—Mandaré a alguien por di, ¿Dónde estás?— dijo Sosuke.

—En el set de Noragami.

—Ok, Do tardaré.

—Gracias, Sosuke-san— respondió Shinji aliviado.

Minutos más tarde llegó un taxi por encargo por Hikaro… Aunque el rubio al ver que no iba a casa de Aizen comenzó a preocuparse de que estuviera a punto de ser asaltado.

Pero sabiendo que su mente estaba frágil en ese instante, optó por llamar a su camarada.

—Sosuke-san, esto no va a tu casa— susurró el rubio.

—Edtoy con Ichimadu, también estoy atado— fue la respuesta de Aizen.

—Ahhhh, gracias al cielo— comentó Shinji —¿Te llevo algo?

—Do…. Bueno di, quiedo chocolate, té y tofu.

—Bien, pasaré a la tienda antes de tocar el timbre, ¿Vale?

—Hai.

Pronto el timbre sonó en la casa de Ichimaru, quien fue a recibir a Hikaro, el cual cargaba el pedido del castaño.

—Parece que ya está mejorando, pero debemos apresurarnos si queremos que vaya a la boda en perfecto estado—dijo el zorro con calma.

Shinji asintió y al entrar... se quedó viendo al gran poster de aquella bolita de arroz con cara de gato que Ichimaru tenía en la pared.

—¡Te dije que era daro! — exclamó Aizen, quien tenía la nariz roja cual Rodolfo el reno.

—Es mi casa, puedo hacer lo que quiera— se justificó Gin.

—¿Acaso a Rangiku-san le gusta esto y por eso lo tienes? — preguntó Shinji —Bueno, quizá sea cosa de novios.

Sus palabras desataron un tic salvaje en Gin —¡Ella no es mi novia, maldita sea! ¡A ella le gusta Kuchiki Byakuya!—exclamó, ignorando por completo que había revelado el secreto que le había sido encomendado —Además, ya se acostumbró.

Aizen y Hikaro se quedaron viendo en silencio, dudando si en hacerle ver su descuido al zorro o fingir que nada había pasado.

Pero Ichimaru analizó sus palabras y vio que había metido la pata de forma horrenda.

—¿C-Creen que ella tenga oportunidad? — preguntó.

—No conozco a Kuchiki— se excusó Sosuke.

—Tendría que quitarse a Hisana-san del camino— agregó Hikaro.

—P-Podrían preguntarle a Byakuya en la boda, sé que él no sospecharía de ustedes.

Sosuke soltó un suspiro ante la petición. Deseaba negarse con toda su alma pero, Gin le había dado un té delicioso, un remedio casero amargo y después otra taza de ese maravilloso té.

Además, lo comparó con un fuerte oso pardo y no pasó frio en la noche. Y siendo realistas, al paso que iba el zorro estaba casi seguro de que se ganaría el corazón de su hermana Masaki.

—Té— exigió el castaño a cambio, haciendo que Shinji mirase a Gin en busca de respuesta.

—Puedo prepararte todo lo que quieras o darte la receta, pero es complicada.

—Té.

—Está bien, solo dime a qué hora y cuanto quieres, ¿Vale, Aizen-san?

Con la ligera sospecha de que no obtendría más respuestas por parte de esos dos sobre ese famoso "Té", Hikaro soltó su bomba que venía cargando desde Noragami.

—Le gusto a Kisuke.

—¿Eh? — corearon Aizen y Gin para quedarse en silencio, analizando las palabras, digiriendo la noticia.

Sosuke pese a ser el resfriado, fue el primero en reaccionar.

—¡Os dije que esa era una estúpida idea! ¡Mirad que lo que ha terminado! — exclamó, dejando a un lado su nariz tapada y hablando como si nada.

—Vamos Aizen-san, ¿Qué tiene de malo que Kisuke tenga gustos homosexuales? — dijo Gin al verlo un poco alterado.

—¡Yo no me refiero a eso! ¡A Urahara podrían gustarle hasta las plantas y eso a mí no me importaría en lo absoluto! — respondió un poco más ansioso antes de señalar a Hikaro —¡Les advertí a todos ustedes que esto podía terminar MUY mal!

Gin en un arrebato de valentía, sujetó a Aizen de los hombros —No creo que fuese tan malo, solo los hombres se vistieron de mujeres y viceversa, todo fue un reto de los espadas…

—Para…— murmuró Shinji, al ver que su amigo castaño estaba a punto de soltar toda la sopa y que Ichimaru no dejaba de dar argumentos válidos pero en otro contexto.

—Y todos bebieron con moderación, yo estuve ahí y no hubo **ningún** incidente— terminó de decir el zorro, resaltando la penúltima palabra.

Sin embargo, esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso para Aizen, quien primero rio como su personaje antes de decir parte de su plan.

—Veo que no tienes idea de lo que sucedió ese día, que solo te dieron la versión "oficial" y que confías demasiado en el parlanchín de Kisuke— mencionó para sonreír de forma siniestra, dándole a entender a Hikaro que era demasiado tarde y que diría todo — ¡¿Acaso sabes qué demonios estuvo Ukitake a punto de cometer si no fuese por Sojūn?! ¡¿Tienes una idea de cómo terminaría nuestra reputación si alguien se entera que en el día inverso algunos actores masculinos se vistieron de mujeres y coquetearon con los más ebrios hasta que los obligaron a ir a las duchas heladas?! ¡¿Tuve que dejar inconsciente con una bomba de sonido a Masaki, Ichigo y Kazui para sacarlos de esa maldita locura en que se convirtió Las Noches! ¡O que Stark besó a Nanao estando a escasos metros de Unohana!

Gin con cada oración que soltaba el castaño abría más los ojos, hasta que se vio obligado a taparle la boca con sus manos o terminaría por ver de forma distinta a todos sus compañeros.

—M-Mierda, eso no lo sabía, p-pero, ¿Qué tiene que ver Urahara con esto?

Aizen quitó las manos del zorro con un rápido movimiento y después de recuperar el aire se dispuso a responder —Si él dice una pizca de la verdad, no dudes que los demás lo harán tarde o temprano. Y nadie puede saber si todo seguirá igual o se romperá como un espejo que cae.

—T-Tengo que corresponderle, esa es la única forma de mantener a todos a salvo— dijo Hikaro para cubrirse el rostro con las manos —Pero, ¿Podré amarlo o solo será como una flor que no puede florecer ni siquiera en sus sueños?

—¿Fingirás ser fuerte cuando estés herido? — preguntó Gin.

—Moldear una bonita mentira para él— respondió el rubio.

Sosuke alzó una ceja ante la canción que estaban a punto de cantar esos dos, debía de detenerlos o también él terminaría cantando —Nos estamos desviando— dijo para mirar a Hikaro con seriedad—¿Realmente crees poder corresponder?

—N-No lo sé. ¡Ni siquiera sé si me siento atraído hacia él! — confesó Shinji.

—Podríamos ver series románticas y anotar las reacciones, así de paso Hikaro-san podría analizar si muestra algún comportamiento así. Además, le vendría bien a Aizen-san descansar un poco más de su resfriado— sugirió Gin.

Hikaro miró a Aizen, quien se encogió de hombros.

—V-Vale, pero si no siento nada, deberemos pensar en otro plan— dijo el rubio.

—Para eso tenemos a Ai Shima aquí mismo— respondió Gin, mofándose del personaje de Sosuke.

Aizen por su parte solo negó con la cabeza y se mantuvo en silencio o podría volverse a alterar ante las miles de probabilidades que existían de que la boda tuviera un desenlace catastrófico.

Y aquella posibilidad vendría de la mano con el grupo de Zaraki, quien se había encontrado con Urahara.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó Kenpachi al verlo en el suelo hecho un ovillo.

—Quiero morirme.

—Así que Hikaro lo sabe, ¿Verdad? — mencionó el gran shinigami antes de soltar un suspiro —Pero no puedo burlarme, yo también estoy en un dilema similar.

—¿Puedo saber quién te está ayudando a sanar todo lo que te hizo Unohana? — preguntó Shinji,

—Senbonzakura.

—Oh, eso es triste. Especialmente si consideramos la situación.

—Sé que no me gusta, pero quisiera decirle que me ha ayudado a despejarme un poco… o quizá a confundirme más… aunque… no hablamos y dudo tener la posibilidad de acercarme a él durante su boda— comentó Kenpachi para sentarse junto a Urahara —¿Qué debería de hacer?

Kisuke se quedó en silencio por varios minutos, hasta que una idea descabellada llegó a su mente.

 _¿Acaso era eso lo que su jefe pensaba?_

 _¿Su idea era parte del plan para traer a Lejía desde la muerte?_

—¿Y si fingimos secuestrarlo por órdenes del titiritero? Así mientras todos están en caos, tú puedes hablar con él— sugirió Kisuke, para ver como una sonrisa se dibujaba en su camarada.

—Suena bien, pero….

El rubio interrumpió sus dudas —Yo me encargaré de todo, así que no habrá falla alguna— le aseguró.

—Muy bien, entonces en marcha. Tenemos que avisarles a todo mi equipo actual, sé que ellos aceptaran— dijo el azabache para levantarse y enseguida extenderle su mano a Urahara.

Ambos se marcharon en calma, ignorando por completo una cámara espía dentro de un letrero que anunciaba el límite de velocidad.

—En poco tiempo, todo estará listo— murmuró el titiritero mientras escuchaba a los directivos e inversionistas gritar de emoción ante la misma escena.

 _Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la boda llegó._

 _Asimismo, los planes de todos comenzaron._

 _Para un final lleno de sorpresas_

 _Y quizá uno que otro herido._


End file.
